When I entered
by AUsernameIForgot
Summary: Gamtav Humanstuck/Schoolstuck I guess? Honestly I don't know how to summarize it...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so… Hello? Well, this is my first thing uploaded here and even if I had written it 5 months ago, I wanted to share it with you to see want do you think of it… Uh…**

**Oh yeah, it's Gamtav, sorry… But there'll be a LOT of more shippings (I'm actually to fit most of them), but that doesn't mean I support them all, just trying to have some diversity.**

**For have something clear, Tavros is ****not**** in a wheelchair (Spoiler: Yet), but a lot of things will happen. Humanstuck and… uhm… yeah, notes and critics are ****much**** appreciated.**

**This was supposed to be a short story, but… now I'm actually in chapter 34 and a think it's not even the half.**

**So I hope you enjoy (god I'm bad at presentations) and have fun reading? **

**Oh, and also I don't think this is much of a first chapter, much a 'what happened' and all.**

* * *

"Come in"

We entered with my brother a little shaky on the shoulders, but then he calmed down a bit after doing it and sitting in the office.

"You must be de ones who applied for this Academy, if I'm not wrong." My brother nodded after the 'apparently director' doubt. "Very well… Call me Director Scratch. Could you tell me your names again?"

Before I could even move a centimeter, my brother answered firmly. "I'm Rufioh Nitram. And he's my brother Tavros Nitram. A pleasure, Director Scratch." He was being kind of serious and mature, and I couldn't avoid laughing internally, until I got a little hit of my brother's elbow below.

"A pleasure to me, please tell me, your tutors or any in charge of you present?"

"We came alone, they couldn't come." The director got still for a moment, meanwhile my brother adjusted in his chair, putting his bag on his lap.

"Very well. Please fill form again and you'll be accepted. I'll wait for you." So he stood up, and left. My brother started filling with some of my help for my personal information. They weren't more than the information they always require when you apply for a job, or in this case, a school. The director came back only seconds for us to finish, and took a sit opposite to us. My brother passed both sheet (Mine and his) and he watch then carefully and left them away, taking something from another crate.

"These are your class periods, but today you will be off because of the first day like everyone else, so you could stay in our gardens. Or just in your bedrooms, if you don't want to go out and prefer ordering" And he passed us that paper, and the keys. He had the one with number '12', while I got the one with a '7'.

"Mister, excuse me, but, being brothers, could we get bedrooms close with each other or one for us two?"

"I'm sorry. But as a lot of students here with siblings, they're separated for each to have one room, as the regulation says."

He was shut, but then nodded. Director Scratch passed the paper with all the costs, and I could see my brother turning pale and paralyzed. I mustn't cost low that's for sure.

"I guess…" He started, sighing kind of worried. "We don't have enough money… I'm sorry…"

"It's a shame. Honestly. But we can have an agreement that could help you with that."

We both raised our heads, curiously, and director Scratch started writing in his computer, right next to our information. "There are some students, which worked as an 'activity' here in the Academy, where they're supported by the earnings as you could do. And also earning some extra money by doing it. This activity is something we had since last year, where some students go to work as cleaners, or working in the 'rural' spaces out here."

"Do you have any extra work?" my brother asked with some hope. I hadn't said a word to the director in the entire meeting now that I think about it, but let's keep it that way.

"Our cook quitted a little more than a week. And we don't have more replacement than some teachers that offer themselves to it. Would you want that place?"

He made a little smile without showing his teeth and accepted. The director took our period calendar and started making some changes.

"I'll have to tell some of your teachers about these changes. You will abandon some classes earlier for you to start preparing the lunch. After you serve everyone, you will lunch and could get and a maximum 5 to 10 minutes later to class. What do you think?"

"It seems fair. When do we start?" My brother said, almost standing up.

"It's approximately 2 hours for it to be lunch. You could arrange your things in your room and half an hour later start to cook. Then you can go to your rooms since you don't have classes today. Anything else to say or something, Nitrams?"

"Thank you very much, but nothing more." He stood up from his sit, something I do seconds later trying to not fuck everything up. We shake hands with the director and leave. We saw a girl not older thank my brother enters after us. Her hair was tied up and her figure was rather pretty. She might have been one of the students in the activity that we were told and now I was with my brother in one.

We tried to find the 'apartment' blocks that we were both going to stay. According to him, it was one called 'Prospit', something I thought it was a pretty peculiar and weird name for a place or building. We found it after walking through some of the gardens. It got a kind of symbol impressed, that I couldn't see carefully what they were, but they look like a large circle adhered to a smaller one by a line. This was getting weirder, but I just thought it maybe was a king of logo in here. We started to count the doors while we were passing by. 1, 2, 3… cleaning room… 4, 5… I we stayed like that until we reached Door '7'. We both opened it and looked inside. It was spacious, because it was no more than a bed, a little nightstand, a closet inside the walls, with sliding doors, and some other things. It was like a little house honestly, it had a stove and a table for 1, where was supposed to be the 'kitchen'; a door that was most likely to the bathroom, and nothing more. At least it felt pretty cozy. I put my bag in the floor, before my brother started to laugh.

"I wish my bedroom is also like this one. Try to maintain it clean because I pay very much for this" He said playfully in a joke, untidy my Mohawk, and went to find his. We decided to meet up outside the building in an hour, after arranging everything we could in the bedroom.

I didn't had much to order, just because I had only 2 or 3 shirts that my brother could brought with him, and couldn't got more of my things, so I didn't take long to have it all in order in my closet and then get to my bed to breath and leave the hour passed. Something that actually bored me soon and decided to move the bed and change place of some things for then to start adding more things as we had more extra money to buy something. I move my bed to the other corner that was empty, and the table to the bed's ex-corner, so I had more space now. After seeing the time, which was still half an hour to get together, I take one of my sketchbooks and started to draw anything that could get into my head, and I last like that until it was time to meet up with my brother.

I walked pass the hall I took to get into my room. It was silence and kind of dark honestly. Well of course it was like that, everyone was in the classrooms meanwhile I was going to go and prepare the lunches.

He was already outside when I came from the engraved door, and we went to a bigger 1-floor only building not far away for there. It wasn't really a building; it was more like a pretty large house with horizontal roof on the outside, such like a giant prism. We entered and it seems even bigger from the inside. Every table in there was empty (without saying that there were hundreds all along) and a door 'only for employees' en the other almost-corner that take to the real kitchen in here. We went in, and the place was quite clean, and was a paper stick in the wall like a little note for that day. It said today's menu. My brother and I separated everything fairly, and started to work. Rufioh taught me how to cook simple things when I was younger, so I obtained his unique skills since very young and normally cook ourselves when our parents weren't home to make food like breakfast or sometimes dinner or lunch. So it's difficult to notice the difference between us two while cooking. I started to arrange everything in the sample shelf when the very first people came. They were older than me but younger than my brother, which was 4 years older than me. I served then in their plates them, while my brother order more things in the shelf. We did that until everyone was just eating in different tables full of people.

My stomach make little hunger noises, but I had to endure with it to eat then in some minutes. Some students pass, which were much younger than I thought they would allowed here, to teachers that asked if we were the new kids that were admitted that day, so we answered, me with some embarrassment and my brother with will. There I met my Geography teacher and my Biology one. At last everyone was eating (meanwhile some of then finished and leave) until we could take our own plates and serve ourselves to go and eat in the nearest and empty table. We stayed a bit more after everyone left, laughing and talking about who knows what, until the bell rang, for all the other to go to classes, in our cases, return to our rooms. The kitchen was cleaned by the ones in charge of it, the ones we met by just few distant glances.

Rufioh offered me to go and see the outsides of the Academy for me to be more familiar with it tomorrow that we had classes, but I refuse his proposal saying that I was a little tired. So we separated in different paths and I took the one I did before. I saw a few people in the distance, meanwhile I was just returning to the 'apartment' block. But by being focused on them, I didn't see the ramp in front of me and encounter myself. I fall face down, of course. But then I felt some steps approaching where I was, which I didn't care to see because it was maybe my brother that came to help me. But it wasn't him.

"Are you ok, kid? A sweet and passive voice was heard a few centimeters away from me. I stroke my face a bit because of pain, and I saw it wasn't my brother, but a girl of nearly my age.

"Uh… I…" I was a little stunned and couldn't respond well. But then I could see better and saw my reddish hands with some dirt in them.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." She stood up, and took me by the arm to do the same, which I use a bit of force and maintain balance.

"Uh… s-sorry…" It was the only thing I could say, without looking at her completely.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For making you… uh… come here to help me…"

"If I wouldn't have done it would have been selfish from my part" She said meanwhile trying to search for something in the floor.

"Thanks… anyways…"

"It's nothing" She returned me something that looked like my cellphone with its battery out. Luckily it was just that and it didn't break up or something. "It flew away that if."

"Thanks… again…" I scratched my head with some shame of falling down in public, and then I saw her face. Her hair was very long. A little more and it would reach her waist. Her features were kind of perfect to her face, which was smiling.

"I'm Aradia, a pleasure." She said while she narrowed her hand to shake them, so I stay blanked out for a moment before realizing it.

"I-I'm Tavros Nitram… also… a pleasure…" It was never my strength make friends, so when I was young I didn't have no one but my brother.

"Very well, Tavros, if I didn't heard bad…" she dropped my hand and got beside me to start walking slowly after the hit.

"I'm sorry… if this bothers you, but… uhm, shouldn't you b-be… i-in classes?" I stuttered a lot and a bit low, so I had to repeat some words louder.

"Mondays I get out earlier than usual, because I don't have more periods after lunch." She paused to look in front of her, where it was a king of little plaza. "Although no one finishes at this hour except me and other few people that I'm not very connected to. To all this I have never seen you. Are you new?"

"Uh… y-yeah… I came today in the morning, and help my brother with the cook…"

"Of course! You were the one to serve the lunch. You are also in the Academy activities they do?" I nodded with a little smile. It wasn't someone that was going to harm me for now, so I released my tension a bit.

"Yes… payment problems, is all…"

"I understand you. We have the same problem." I was surprised by her answer. The truth is that she remembers me to the girl I saw when the director call us to his office, so I thought she was the same girl until she clarify it. "My cousin-sister works for us, because she wanted to work while my sister and I studied calmly. She also does it, but some days she doesn't come because she has to stay all day in the director's office serving as an assistant, as her job is." She said chuckling in the end, so my smile was more natural and I could calm down completely.

"Well… my brother and I have to work together because we don't have any deposit at all, so we don't know how much time we are going to stay like this honestly. I have to get out of classes earlier to cook lunch and then maybe clean up a bit."

"What's your schedule?" She asked suddenly, so I took doubtful the paper with my periods.

"Uhm… well it is Math, English, Spanish, Biology, Geography, Arts, and Chemistry… And one or two days History of the world.

"Well we have most of them connected, like for example, if tomorrow wasn't because I got Drama instead of Geography, it would be our entire day the same." She laughed again.

"Really? What are your classes?"

"Well, most of them are the same, but I don't Geography, but Physics; and Drama, instead of Arts. Do you get any day earlier like me now?"

"Well…" I notice that we were already in the plaza we saw some minutes before, so we decided for sitting by a tree because it was pretty hot that day and its shadow helps totally with that. "If I'm not wrong it's Wednesdays…"

"And any day later than usual?"

"Uhm… no… apparently…"

"You're lucky, in Thursdays I got an hour later because of English"

We both kept talking and laughing for a long while. She looked pretty sweet and sympathetic, and, even if it was my first day and I didn't know anyone or anything here, I had a little support from someone that wasn't my brother.

"Do you know anyone here?"

"Uhm… no… If it wasn't because I fell, I would've never met you, and everything would still be pretty distant for me. But I came here with my brother… just like you… I think…"

"My sister and my cousin… well… anyone could say that Mandy was my sister because we were raised together, meanwhile my mother took care of my biological older sister."

"Heh… well… I and my brother were… 'Rose' together even if half of my childhood I was on my own because my parents worked…"

"Yeah, both of my parents too… but my aunt was very cool so I don't regret about that" She smiled again; closing her eyes a bit to do it. "Where's your room?"

"Uhm… in the 'Prospit' building… Are you from there too?" I was very hopeful, before I got the answer.

"Oh… sorry… but I'm from the rooms from the building on the front. The 'Derse' building."

"Oh…" I lowered my head and my gaze a bit, before she was happy again.

"I got some friends in that building; maybe someday you'll know each other" We were silence for a moment, until she talked again. "What about if tomorrow we go to school together? I can help you find your classes because we got almost all the same together." Tuesdays was the day with Aradia, so I'll get to locate myself easily now.

"Uh… Of course! I would be so grateful if you do so!" I giggle a bit, and we agree of how we'll meet in the morning. It consisted in just waiting in the sit on the little garden that was in front of both building, which was no more than 8 meters width with a road of 2 that rounded and divert in a road for the way to school.

"Do you have a Handle?" I asked just to take another conversation theme.

"Well, yeah." We added each other and continue talking. I was extremely happy to know that she also played FLARP, so we decided in playing when we got to out bedrooms. So we decided to go to play before it was too late. I would ask the laptop from my brother that bring from home, and play in it. So we got to the place where there were the 2 building looking at each other, we said goodbye to each other for some minutes, and then got to my room that was in the first floor.

I got then to my brother's room, which was in the second floor, skipping the stairs 2 by 2, until almost falling again by the end so I had in mind on not doing it again in return.

"You didn't bring yours, lil' man? He asked trying to search for the device between his things.

"I didn't… uhm, reach it… for bringing it… I'm sorry"

"I'll have to take it _secretly_ tomorrow at home, so you don't ask for it again. The first and last time I do it, ok?"

"Yes." Y answered shortly, while I thanked him with a little hug and leave by the stairs to my bedroom. I hear some people coming back, but I hurried more and lock me up in my room to make quickly the game with Aradia.

She was connected from some minutes before, so we just talked from the microphone that both computers had.

"I'm in my brother's computer, so I don't think I can use it much…" I said while I was searching for her in FLARP.

"Well… but it'll be a little time to train, Right?"

"Of course, anyways my brother is bringing my computer tomorrow and we could play for more time."

"That's good, now help me fight this boos, it's rather difficult on my own…"

"Right, Right…"

We played for more or less 3 or 2 hours, until each one was quite tired, and even if it was just 2 hours to be 10 o'clock in the night, I had to disconnect myself because the device was without battery at all, and my brother wouldn't let me borrow also the charger because I would use it without limits. So I gave it to him later and then continue from my phone and the mobile application talking with her for a big amount of minutes, about the fights and the teamwork we did before. But she had to go, also as me, that was pretty tired and tomorrow the classes begin.

I changed clothes quickly, and venture in my soft bed. I didn't last too long in falling in a deep sleep, waiting for my classes tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's it… I hope you liked it and feel free to critique and all.**

**There are some headcannons of Humanstuck in here that if you want I can explain them or anything. But some of them are ****not****, for you to now, just are part of the story…**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asdfghj Thanks contagiousTrain for the review and follow! (and the views!)**

**And here second chapter I guess…**

**A little apologize because I make March to be on Summer, but that's just because I live in the south hemisphere and I'm used to saying that, so I'm really sorry ;-;**

**So here~**

* * *

I woke up rather early like usual. A little bit before 7 in the morning. I wanted to sleep a little more, but I prefer to not do it and start by making my breakfast. When I opened the tiny fridge, which was no more than 40 inches tall (I know, it's really tiny), there was a little supply of milk and other things. In the drawers next to it was some bread and salt for example, as also plates and glasses. According to my brother, what was in the fridge was the basics and the refill it each 2 or 3 days. If I wanted something more to eat at night of in the morning I would have to buy them myself. But, of course, I don't have money to do that now.

I ate quickly and then went to my closet to take some of my clothes and put it on. I order my backpack quickly and there were some extra minutes yet before I was going to meet with Aradia.

As it was March, I didn't have to take care of a jacket for the cold weather as we were in summer for the last few days. I saw if I had any spare message or something in my phone, but it was completely empty. I wash the dishes I used when I cooked my little breakfast, and whet out to go with Aradia.

The seat was void of anyone, but I suppose she was getting ready to go out. And I wasn't wrong because 5 minutes later she came calling my name. We greeted each other and then started to walk to the other large building where we were supposed to have our periods. We had the same that day as I knew it, except the last class that mine was Geography and Aradia's Drama. But I didn't really care much about it.

I was surprised by seeing that even if it was something like 7:34 or around that, there was very much people en the school, hovering like zombies and others with more like talking with other people. Aradia asked which my locker was, and I got really confused because I didn't understand much what she was saying, until she understood I didn't had one and had to get one fast before there was no one left. We go round the first floor trying to find one, which we did, some lockers away from hers. She lent me a lock with a key for indefinite time until I could get one myself, something, even if I didn't wanted to get a locker now, she did because she said there would be no one left and they were pretty useful when your classes were far away from each other.. Y kept some things in my lockers, and went with my things to the very first class: English.

She let me sit beside her for her to help me with whatever they were studying. But it was something I studied a year ago honestly so it was pretty much the opposite, I had to help her. They didn't presented me in the front like every school usually do when there's a new student, which I liked a lot because, even if no one knew me more than 'the kid that serves the lunch', it calmed me down as I wouldn't have to stand up in front of a lot of eyes stuck to me like if I was such a novelty here. I was just someone that wanted to be in this society without changing its way or mine and keep the 'normality' in now a days (even if I didn't like it much).

It didn't happened much in the classes, more than a kid seated behind me greeted me kindly, something I didn't wait much. We started talking without the teacher (which we were told to call Mr. Deuce) noticing us. He told me he entered the Academy a year ago more or less, as he was pretty new in here compared to Aradia that had been since a child. If I don't remember wrong, his name was John Egbert, and was a new guy that I can support me on. Of course, there were a lot of people that talk behind my back, mostly to be bad, so I felt kind of worried because I came here not even a week ago and there were already people like that. The class finished, and I got some little time before the other one started. I ran to my locker, which was close to John's, and then came a little change of ideas.

"Look what we got here" A dude behind me said while I was putting away my things in my locker. I didn't want to look back, because maybe it wasn't for me. But then I felt that they took my shirt's collar and rotate me to look to his face. School Bullies are everywhere.

"When I talk to you, you have to look at me, you asshole!" Said the kid that was pulling me up, strongly while spitting a bit in my face. I couldn't talk because, as the time as he was pulling from my collar, I didn't wanted to open the mouth because I might ruined everything more than it was.

"New kid, new victim" Other guy said from behind him, and everyone started to roar in laughter, and make the other pull my collar a bit more weakly. But soon enough was strong again and push me to a wall. Aradia and John were trying to get me out of it, but other people from the crowd that form a bit ago didn't let them.

"Listen, new kid, here in the Academy we got our own rules, which are respect by good terms, _or bad terms_" Saying his last words, we tighten the fist in my collar that make me stop breathing some seconds. "And one of the most important, is to NOT Mess With Us, Do you understand!?" I couldn't reply and just look to the floor fighting some stray tears to not fall off, but they launch me to the floor hardly and repeated. "I ASKED YOU IF YOU UNDERSTOOD, SON OF A BITCH!" I nodded quickly, with wet eyes and shaking, so they started taunting and laugh like if they had a problem, until they left. Aradia ran to help me, to see if I was hurt or was a big hit somewhere, but I told her I was ok quietly so no one would listen. John, before one of them would left, he took him by the hand and started to talk with him, almost furious yelling at him for what happened.

"Dave Strider!" He yelled while me and Aradia where in the floor, helping me to stood up. "How could you let one of your _friends_ kick mine! I thought we have talked about this before!" The other settle his shades correctly that didn't let see his eyes.

"John, I'm sorry, but…" A shout was heard, and the lighted-colored haired guy left the place, and the little crown started to spread, because the bell just sounded some seconds ago. I stood up with Aradia's help, who helped me took my things and clean my arms. I finished with the clothes and face, and went fast to our next class: Chemistry.

To this teacher I got an indifferent opinion, because he is also that way with me. I seated with Aradia, meanwhile behind her was one of her friends. She presented to me before the teacher told us some pages in the book to do, and also found under mi table (and is likely that I had to have it for the rest of the year) and he keep looking in his computer who knows what.

The girl that Aradia presented me was someone shorter than her, with not-to-tanned-nor-pale skin, short hair a little curly in the bottom, and also green eyes that draw attention a bit. Her name was Nepeta Leijon

"It's cool that you change to this Academy, honestly I love to meet new different people!" She said with a high and sharp voice, but not hamster-ish, which, even if it doesn't molest me, was kinda loud. But was probably because of been cheerful.

"Uh… I… think…" I begin to stutter like always, but she looked more active and kind as Aradia when we first met. We talked about a lot of things, where sometimes the teacher had to tell us to shut the fuck up and stop doing it.

The third hour came after a little break of 15 minutes where anyone could go out in the space rounding the school. A lot of people had a little meal, but I didn't got nothing and didn't even know about it, but also I wasn't hungry in the moment so I didn't care. I seated down after walking through the first floor for some minutes (they weren't more than 3), until I didn't get any sight of the 'bully' that throw me to the ground, because apparently he was searching for a new victim. Although I didn't notice when I sat down that someone was next to me.

"Hi" He said, and I jumped a bit, thinking it was another guy trying to make my life impossible. I turn around as fast as I could, but I saw that that wasn't the kind of person I thought, but _another kind of person._

"Uh… Hi?" I said trying to not look him in the eyes. His hair was terribly tousled and dark, whiles some part and tips almost blonde that draw a bit of attention, and his pale, ashy skin spread all over his body.

"How you doi-" But before he could finish, another person came, much shorter than him, yelling and walking fast.

"GAMZEE, DON'T YOU DARE SHIT ON SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! I'm sorry, kiddo, but we're not supposed to be in here now, there are classes to attend!" He took the tall guy by his shirt collar, and took him almost dragging him through the hall in front of me. I could see they started to talk then and disappear by a deviation. Ok, that was kind of weird.

At first I thought that the short kid was one of the guys in the beating, but judging by his size (without wanting to offend or anything), I knew that was kind of impossible.

It didn't last long before the bell ringed again for my other class, which if I'm not exactly wrong, was Math.

In my way met with Aradia, who hasn't had any kind of break in the day until before lunch, where it was mixed up with the lunch itself. As I got to cook, I will have to join her and go quickly to cook and start my work.

"Tavros Nitram" The women that was my teacher go walk beside my seat while everyone was doing its work, and more than 1 looked to see what was happening "I love new students" I stayed in silence, trying to hide my face lowering it to my work a bit impolitely, something I rarely do, every time I was in a uncomfortable situation. She just gave me some papers she took from somewhere. They were kind of a 'little exam' about 'How much do you know', to see if the things that they were learning I knew them already of not.

Fortunately it was. In my older school I was one grade advance than I was supposed to be, So I was always the smallest and weakest of all. They thought I shouldn't be in that class, but in another, so I often had problems (sometimes physical fights, the ones that my brother always saved me from). I answer everything quickly and clean in the paper, so the teacher saw carefully, and smiled a bit by chuckling internally. "You're very advance, you can continue with your schoolwork." And the conversation finished. I didn't knew her name until the 'end' of the class (Just because me and Aradia had to go earlier), were she whisper secretly for a moment, something about 'you could help the ones that don't understand' or something like that. Between that, she told me she was called "Mrs. Snowman" or something like that, and left to go and work.

I met with my brother, who was surprised that I came with Aradia.

"I never thought you would be with someone so soon." He said and laughed a bit. Aradia find it kind of offensive from his part, but I told her that everything was alright, and normally I didn't get to meet people before a week or something. She made a little smile and go on. I invited her to pass to the 'only employees' door, but decline because she wasn't an 'employee'.

"Why do you have a break at this time?" My brother asked her from the other part of the little wall that wasn't taller than Aradia's torso; who looked at him, then to me asking in gestures if she had to answer.

"Well, for almost every day I didn't had a break programmed, so they had to put one in the only place that was possible because of my classes, who nobody had except for you that have to work to do" She and my brother chuckle, and he almost throw me a dessert really fast that I couldn't reach, but I could and order it with the others in the shelf. "Sorry" he said, and I just continue to arrange everything and see if the food was cooked already. We kept talking the 3 of us, until some people started to arrive, and had to start serving. Aradia joined us until she had to go and seat with other people, between them Nepeta, meanwhile I was still serving food. 'Til hundreds of people stop passing by, and we could start eating at last.

But something really strange happened before. The tall guy I met for no more than 20 seconds was standing up, looking at me like if he was daydreaming, so I had to repeat for like the fourth time already if he preferred potatoes, or rice. "You" He said, and I felt kind of confused and puzzled faced and stay in silence for a moment. "Wanna go and sit with me in the table?" I was still in silence, while my brother kept taking plates and filling them, and also some people getting closer to talk with him. But then I had to excuse myself to the pale guy, because I had still lunches to serve. He understood and moving away he said "When you're ready, come with me". I still didn't understand. ¿Why did he wanted me to go with him? We weren't more than 2 strangers, but also my difficulty to approach and join people was worrying and I didn't take count of a couple of things and keep serving faster to hurry. I finished like 10 minutes before the bell ringed.

I went to sit, doubtful and wanting to go with my brother usually, with the other guy, that was almost finishing his lunch when I stood up in front of him.

"You came! Come and sit here, man." I did it quickly while I could feel my brother was doing something from behind me. Surely grimacing like 'Who the hell was him?' or something like that. Something that I didn't bother to look because neither I knew that. I started to eat slowly at first, looking, if he was going to do something to start a conversation with him. But he just looked at me, something that put me a little uncomfortable, as my hand began to shake uncontrollable, and throwing its content in my cloth.

"Wow, _Bro_, You ok?" He searched for a napkin in the table and passed some to me.

"Uh… yeah, uh…" I stuttered while cleaning my shirt, still leaving a notable spot, so I had to close my coat to the edge for no one to notice. "I… ¿Can I… ask you something? I-If it, uh, doesn't bother you… right…"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why did you wanted, uhm, me to s-seat with you? I-It not that i-it bothers me, at all… Nothing like t-that… it's because I, uhm… I don't know…" He started to laugh a little. I was stuttering again and say 'sorry' many times, something I do when the moment it's awkward or I don't want to bother someone with what I say or do.

"The seconds we talked you looked like a motherfucking great person." Ignoring the curse he said, I still didn't understood completely.

"B-But… I just return your, uhm, salute… and-"

"Doesn't matter" He answered sharply, but relaxed. I still didn't understood much what he meant, but I just kept eating, carefully to not throw away the food. He began with another conversation. He really wanted me to talk with him, or with someone who will continue his 'game', or maybe he didn't think that talking with strangers was something bad or weird. Little by little I started to be looser with my words, how I did with Aradia the day before. There were still 3 minutes for the bell to ring and for us to enter classes one more time, as we were laughing kind of loudly and joking sometimes. I never thought that it would have been this easy. My brother kept looking from the sample shelves while I and the other student talk pretty happily.

"I'm sorry, I never told you my motherfucking name" He said after laughing a bit. "I'm Gamzee. Gamzee Makara."

"Nice, uh… I'm Tavros Nitram…" I said with a low smile closing my eyes and then opening then quickly.

"Tavros…" He said almost in a whisper to himself, chucking silently after it and me getting a little confused because I didn't know why. We would have stayed more time talking, but the bell sound filled the room, and we were practically alone in the cafeteria. Everyone was gone, so we both stood up before even thinking and went running to our classes, saying goodbye distantly while we ran by different ways. I wasn't late, but just in time, were I do _the entrance _by opening the door, almost sliding off because the rubber in my trainers was pretty old and used.

An empty seat was waiting for me en Geography classes. The teacher, a women that looked sweet and sensible, passed me the 'exam' I did in the class before this one, where, even if it wasn't that easy, Y answer correctly and mean I didn't have to do the worksheet all the rest were doing that day.

Her name, or at least she let us called us like that, was Mendy. Mrs. Mendy was very sweet in my understanding, and we talked a bit (I was sitting in the seat in front of the teacher) with the person sat next to me while the other finished their works. I knew she used to work before in the mail, distributing it and the newspaper, something that makes her love geography because she used to travel a lot and move house when she was a kid. We didn't finish talking when everybody finish and the class, which last for an hour and a half approximately, also finished and we could go to our rooms to rest (or do homework more exactly). I didn't talk too much with the person beside me; she just told she was named Jade or something like that. I wasn't with Aradia, but the class wasn't that bad, but the opposite.

When I got out, I could see Aradia waiting for me to leave and play a game we promise to make now that my brother 'supposedly' brought my laptop and I could play fluently. But while we were walking, I met with Gamzee and the little guy that yell at us the first time I saw them.

"Heeeey, Tavros" He said raising a hand and approaching a little to me and Aradia.

"Uh… hola" I said while doing the same, while his smile was still con his face. It was like stuck up in his face or something.

"Do you want to motherfucking go and walking somewhere, Bro?" I just miserably knew him and he was already inviting me to go out. He might like fast relationships.

"Uh… I-I'm sorry… But, I promise my friend… to play today in the afternoon… I'm so sorry..." I started to play with my fingers, turning aside my glance.

"Nah, doesn't matter, Tavros. Another day" He said, preparing himself to walk his way.

"Uh… yeah, another… day…" Then they walk off. While they were moving away, I could hear the short guy yell '_You don't even have passed three hours and you already scared him, you piece of shit-!_" and then calming down and I couldn't keep listening what they were talking. Aradia, surprised, stay looking at me for a moment.

"I didn't know you knew Karkat and Gamzee" She said while getting out of the building, to go to the room now I can call 'home'.

"Well… I met Gamzee at lunch, after you leave… We started to talk and then nothing more happened…"

"Yeah… I met Gamzee the same way when I seated with a… 'Friend' of mine a long time ago… Then I met the little guy Karkat, which you probably find at first a little hysterical, but then you'll know it's just his way to be." We both laugh a little. I still had to know them more to judge them by what Aradia told me. But that won't happen till some days later, because know I had to go and play with Aradia and help her with another boss. This might be a wasted afternoon, but I got my computer my brother brought me (with also more clothes I had to order before), and I could talk with Aradia and don't feel entirely alone, so now I didn't care about the initial problem.

* * *

**(Yeah that bullies won't appear much more than a time or two in the future…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, First, Thaks you so much for the follows and Favs!**

**Second, I'm having a friend of mine to check the chapters first, as my English is not the best and I make mistakes in grammar and all that, since it's not my first language. so Welcome ModelP in here! Some credit goes to him as well!**

**And Third I guess... I trying to make a schedule for updating this story, and probably it'll be about one every 2 days or something... anyway, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

I started to meet more people by the 4 guys that I consider them friends: John, Nepeta, Aradia, and also Gamzee.

I just met one of them by Nepeta, though I was practically forced to because he hardly never left her side. His name was Equius. By his height and muscles, I thought he was one of the bullies that kicked me yesterday, but he confess he used to be a member, that left days later because they started teasing Nepeta, his childhood friend.

With Aradia I met most of the people. Sollux, Vriska, Terezi, and Kanaya are some example. Most of them make me indifferent, something I thanked mentally because I'm not in like having a lot of strangers as friends.

John introduced me to his group with 3 more people: Rose, Dave, and Jade Harley. Rose was kind and sophisticated (she reminded me of Kanaya when I meet her). Dave 'apologized ironically' for the incident, but he couldn't do anything but watch what they were doing to me or everything would have ended with bigger problems. Jade was someone I was a lot like. Both of us like _childish _and kind of lame things, so we share likes and were jynxing each other many times.

Finally, with Gamzee I only met his best friend, Karkat. He just looked at me and made a little snort as he didn't want to talk between us, but Gamzee just told me to not worry and to walk with him to our next class we had together: Arts

I just had an hour of it, and then it changed into another hour of History after the break of 15 minutes. In this class Jade and Nepeta were also there, who sat together and we could listen to then snickering and giggling a lot of times during class.

The classes ended very fast, because I would skip the project that everyone was doing for now, and start with the other with double-mark. For most of my classes I passed the time drawing in my sketchbook, sometimes talking a bit with Gamzee.

Even though I had just met him less than a day ago (It wasn't lunch yet), we talked a lot and I could call he was trust worthy. After the game with Aradia, I notice that I got some messages from him waiting for being read by me, and we started to talk for a moment, until it was nearly midnight when we had to disconnect ourselves because the hour had passed way to fast and I didn't want to be late for my meet-up with Aradia to go to school as we have done these days. It wasn't long until the bell rang again, for us to change class; didn't matter, I had my break at this time of the day all week for some reason. I got out as fast as I could to leave my things in my locker and wander in the school and its surroundings until it was my entrance again. But for my surprise, Gamzee was also in this break with me.

"I didn't know you had your break at this motherfucking time too! Such miracles, dude…" he said while putting an arm around my neck, causing me to blush lightly like I always do when I make contact with someone that isn't my brother (which I was used to) in any kind, even as small as this one.

"Uh… yeah, I think… that too, uhm…" Stuttering through my words and twiddling my fingers to keep my hands busy was something I do often. I was starting to ignore his curses, because apparently they were a 'part of him', and I wasn't going to bother (Even if it doesn't even bothered me at all) to tell him not to. We kept talking through the minutes, widening our relation a lot while sometimes I blanked and didn´t know what to respond, so he just continued like if there wasn't anything in me and I just joined him because I wasn't very good at conversations.

"Tell me, Do you got any motherfuckin time today to go and talk or some shit?" He said after both of us had been laughing about something we both were wrong on how to say it.

"Uh, Of course! I guess… since today I don't play with Aradia so everything it's ok" I said, smiling a little, and he returned it with a chuckle or most like breathing exaggerations. My classes started, and in History I was sitting with Aradia and behind me was Jade. Nothing interesting happened honestly, just that our teacher, Mr. Droog, treated Aradia with respect and facility, something that Jade and I were astonished for a moment on how easy was for them two, informally, talk about subjects for advance that neither me or my brother knew. But then we came back to our work (I was never very good in history, so when I did the test of 'opening', even if I knew about it, I didn't had the expected results, and had to pay more attention in class).

Soon it finished, and now it was time for the English classes. As Aradia didn't have this period, I sat with Jade in that class, while Gamzee was some seats forward, greeting me with his hand,and Karkat taking the seat next to him in signal it was occupied and to not sit there. Then he said something to Gamzee and they started talking. I didn't had more option to sat 3 seats back with Jade, who was drawing something she liked, where they were a variation of things INCREDIBLE, where most of them were something she told me about 'Squiddles'. She passed me a paper of her copybook, and we both started to draw things the other liked. She drew things that from my vision were humans with butterfly wings, but honestly she wasn't very good at drawing anatomy, and as she told me it was Peter Pan, and we broke in laughter after that. I tried to draw her things called 'Squiddles', which were no more than a circle with 4 or even more legs surrounding it, and a fail attempt of a face in the middle. It was ridiculous just seeing it. We broke again into such laughter that Mr. Deuce called our attention more than 2 times, and we got to doing our work in the class. We finished doing whatever else instead of concentrating in the work we had to do with Jade, so it was homework for tomorrow. Then I had to go earlier to prepare lunch and usual.

I found my brother in the corridor while walking to get to the kitchen, and greeted after he hadn't seen in all day, and begin the work. The menus didn't change much so we normally cooked again and again the same thing. We served together in the student's plates, and we waited to everyone, including the director and the teachers to finish to be served. We finished earlier as yesterday, and Gamzee invited me to eat with him once more like the day before.

"Heey, Tavros" He said as I sat down opposite to him.

"Uhm, hi… Gamzee" I replied.

"What were you laughing about in fucking English classes, Bro?" _Bro?_ Ok, that's something new, I guess.

"Uhm… n-nothing very special… we were just, drawing… and we both were p-pretty bad at it…" I said as he was just finishing his meal. I realized that in these days he would start eating very slowly, for him to be more time with me because I got to lunch later, and we could talk for more time.

"But I thought you could draw like miracles, Tav."

"Uh… I don't know… I can't draw the things she likes well… She couldn't draw vice versa… so we laughed about the drawings we failed at." Gamzee started to laugh when showed him the paper Jade and I drew on in english. It was really bad.

"What the motherfuck is that?" He said choking of laughter while pointing one drawing Jade made about a human-failure Peter Pan, really bad drawn and some blots that made it worse.

"They're uhm… Peter Pan or something" I said, chuckling a little.

"Bro, I never thought you would draw like this. Now I know why you both were laughing" Now I felt something bad inside me. He thought that I drew it, like if it was one of JADE'S likes Peter pan. Meanwhile actually she drew it to ME… Ow… It's better not to spaced out now with those thoughts and maybe don't tell him the truth for now.

"Uh… yeah…" I said crestfallen after a moment.

"Huh, What is it? Did I say something motherfucking wrong?" He started to ask while I got my spoon to my mouth almost swallowing it all when he started to ask the cause to my mood. I didn't know he was at least a bit worried, but also me that now we actually have met for a day.

"Uh… No, no! It's nothing, just… I remembered something, is all…" I said trying to not appear low or off with that comment. I'll have to hide that until surely he'll forget about that paper and maybe become more friends, even if I'm not sure, it will happen. So he just started to laugh a little and keep talking while I finished my food. Karkat passed by our side, emitting a low growl by then and going with someone that I thought was Kanaya I guess. Few seconds later the bell rang.

"Uhm… shouldn't you be in classes b-by now?" I said while taking my spoon for the last time to my mouth.

"I could ask the same, Tavros"

"I… they let me stay some minutes… b-because I serve the lunches and all…" I said and finished completely my lunch.

"Well I ain't got any motherfuckin class now" I open my eyes somehow hopeful.

"Really? Well… me neither… Wednesdays after lunch…" I took my plate to the kitchen to wash it like everything else.

"That's motherfucking awesome! We can spend more time together Tavbro!" I started to wash fast and strong the dishes like the glasses, plates, pots, that where dirty while my brother began with a little brotherly interrogation.

"My little brother," He started ironically. "Who's that guy that you had been having lunch since yesterday, uh?"

"He's, uh… a friend of mine… one of my new friends…" I kept washing and drying the dishes. I could notice that Gamzee went to sit at the table again, probably waiting for me to get done.

"I never thought you would get some so soon" He said and laughed.

"Well it's not my fault you can't find friends…" I said, now laughing last.

"For your information I got a bunch of friends."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Our friendly fight were always very similar to each other, and normally we would have one with whatever we got in hand, or when we were younger, with pillow or a tickle fight.

"Well, I know people like Damara, Horuss, Meulin, Aranea, even Meenah. But she doesn't count as much as a friend of mine" He tossed a plate to me for me to dry it.

"Getting rival already, Rufioh?" I said with a playful tone.

"My only friendly rival I got is you, dumbass." He finished throwing water with one plate, which I got rather wet in my top part, and started to laugh like I did before with Jade.

"If you're gonna play like that…" I turned on my tap, grab a plate, and also throw him water. In revenge. Then started throwing to each other continuously until getting completely wet and eventually decided to call a truce. The floor was completely soaked, but my brother told me it'll dry by tomorrow and to don't worry. We both got out of the place while he gave a little look to Gamzee for fast inspection and a pat in the shoulder that everything was ok. "See you tomorrow, Tavros" Said, and ran off to his classes. I went with Gamzee, who looked at how wet I was from head to toes.

"Tavbro, what happened?" He laughed touching a bit of my cloth, very wet and heavy.

"Just a… friendly fight with my brother… my older brother…"

He laughed more while I hide my face in embarrassment in my soaked clothes.

"Do you want to change, Tav?"

"Uh, please… I guess… sorry for the wait"

"Don't all up and worry about it, I'm the Prospit building, you?" I opened my eyes real big. At last I knew someone from that building (Or at least from the one I know). "Uh… Tavbro?"

"Oh!" I didn't notice I kept my gaze in him for a while, thinking that maybe our rooms weren't that far from each other. "Uh… I'm a-also from that building… Prospit…" I laughed lowly while we started walking outside.

"That's motherfucking great, Tavros! What room?"

"Uhm… 7, I think"

"I'm from 9, Bro. Almost neighbors" He started to laugh, which was contagious and I reply with another, lowly. We kept walking, talking of whatever came to our minds, to a moderate pace so we didn't have to hurry for anyone or anything. Karkat was also from the Prospit building, and I cheer up a bit. I asked him about the other people I met, and he responded that Vriska, Kanaya, Terezi, and Jade and John where there too. We got there in minutes and looked for my bedroom, which was found seconds later. I pull out my key, and open the door, I stepped in, but Gamzee followed in after me, which make me stood up paralyzed, without knowing what to do now, like if I just forget what I was going to do.

"Tavbro your room is really empty." He said while launching to my bed and laying down with his eyes almost close like if it was the most comfortable thing.

"Well, uhm… I came here 2 days ago and… I d-don't have enough m-money… to search for something for decorating i-it…" I search for what I was going to do in the first place, until I touch my wet hair I remembered. I needed to change and that was why it was so awkward for him to be here.

"I could help you if you want, Bro" He said, sitting up in my bed.

"L-Later… uhm… Gamzee…" I said in a low tone.

"Something wrong, Tavros?"

"Uhm… W-Would you excuse m-me… If I… had to tell you t-to leave, for a while, uhm… I have to change clothes and… well… y-you…" I also doubt a lot when I was trying to ask for something and try to be assertive, so he just chuckled and stood up.

"Tell me when you're ready. I'll be in my motherfuckin room." He said, touched my wet hair and mess with it. Then he left closing the door, and at last I felt a bit calmer to dress myself. I took the clothes I wanted to wear and leave it in the bed. This had to be fast 'cause I didn't want him to be bored waiting and then changing his mind (or at least I thought of that). I undress my chest, taking out the jacket and the t-shirt, putting on some dry ones after drying myself with a towel that was nearby me. I did the same with my lower part and I was totally ready in less than 10 minutes. I didn't bother to tidy my wet clothe, and went out quickly thinking it was kind of late.

His room was 9 if I wasn't wrong, so just to pass one room and then the other one will be his. I knocked at his door lightly, and at first I thought I did it to light, and tried again. But before I could even touch it, it Open completely and live me paralyzed.

"You finished?" He asked, getting out and closing the door behind him.

"Uh… yeah…" I nodded and smiled, while we both left the place seconds later.

We talked the entire journey, until we got to a little plaza not so sure what it was called, but the people there were too far away to see us. We sat under a tree (even if the temperatures were lowing, I couldn't deny that day was hot too) and kept talking and laughing over a lot of things. I felt that he became a little more close to me than the others, even Aradia that I hadn't talked to her for over an hour or something.

We passed HOURS talking and having a good time, every minute more relaxed and trusted in him. Until my phone started to ring and I took it out of my pocket, leaving the conversation on hold. It wasn't a call, but a message.

"Tavros, I need you to come to my room right now, just for a moment"

It was my brother, Rufioh. He needed me in his bedroom now, something a bit strange to me, but I didn't doubt in going.

"I'm s-so sorry, Gamzee… but… I have to go now…" Y stood up very fast, and also helped him do the same.

"Aww… Why, Tavbro?"

"My brother… He told me to go with him now… and I'm not sure… if it's for a long or a short time for me to come back…"

"Well… Is he in motherfuckin Prospit too?" He asked, walking by my side.

"Uh, yes… the second-floor rooms…"

"I could walk you there, Bro." He came near and made me blush for the weird that it was seen.

"Uhm… no, thanks… but I can go myself there"

"Ok Tavbro." He just followed beside me until we got to our destiny, the Prospit building. We said bye to each other, while he went to his room and I walked up the stairs to my brother's room. I knocked, and someone, not sure who, open the door and invited me in. As I saw my brother, he grabbed me with an arm, and putting his other around my neck, laughing and then the others chuckle lowly.

"There you are, Tavvy!" he said with a cheerful mood. And then putting me in front of the other people. They were 2 exactly. A boy and a girl probably the same age as my brother.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The girl shrilled. "You two are so cute!" She forced the 'r', sounding like a purr. Rufioh chuckle, also as the other guy.

"So I have no friends, Tavros?" My brother said competitively. "So tell me, who are they?" I stayed with my blank-faced expression because the 3 of them look me deeply. I couldn't articulate anything, so my brother ruffle my mohawk for the thousand times in his life and sat me next to the group. "Brother, let me introduce them to you. She is Meulin, and he's Horuss, my little group." Both greeted me and I just raised my hand to the level of my shoulders to do the same. I was seated next to the girl, who was kind of restless and hyper, until Rufioh make her a sign and she hugged me like if there was no tomorrow. I couldn't avoid blushing and squeak a bit by being hugged.

"He's soooo cute! And got round and reddish cheeks!" She stopped hugging me and had my cheeks with two for her fingers, with some little pain. "You two are such alike, Don't you think, Horuss?"

"If you let me, honestly I think you two are pretty similar, mister Nitram" He said, a little formal, but I could see he was laughing on the inside.

"That's not true, Zahhak. He wouldn't be alike if he didn't copy me" Everyone laugh, while I still didn't understand much. I tried watching my phone of setting my glance on something, but as a result Meulin still put her arms around my neck and doing low and sharp squeaks when talking.

"Tavros, you can go now. They just wanted to see you, is all… Bye Tav" He said and made a gesture as a goodbye, and I give him a low "Bye" and left as fast as I could before the girl didn't let me go for other 5 minutes.

I ran down the stairs and searched for my door in the dark. I'm still not sure if I changed myself to sleep or something, because I only remember throwing myself to the bed and not moving till the next day.

* * *

**I'm sorry if they're a little OOC. I'm really trying to not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first thanks for the follows and Favs! I thought that no one would read this honestly, so Thanks!**

**And well, I'm really sorry for making Vriska play LoL, but just a very minimal headcannon because she reminds me of a friend xD If anyone don't play/understand of that, let's say that she 'lost' in some way.**

**I also add some other background story headcannons of some of the cannon things that happened in the original comic. And this chapter is a little odd, and maybe they're a little OOC, so sorry for that.**

**Credit to ModelP for helping! And the chapter...**

* * *

Some weeks has passed and things had turned out better than I expected. People pretty close to me, who didn't care much about my likes, and normally were with me every time. Gamzee, Aradia and Nepeta were the ones in that group, and also John and Jade from the other.  
Of course, I knew Vriska also, who I didn't have the best of first impressions when I met her, and she treated me as a loser compared to her. She's really prideful, and if she doesn't win, her temper would go through the roof and people had to stay away from her actually.  
Today we were going to play a game she liked with Nepeta, called like 'League of Leyends' or something like that. She, Nepeta, Aradia, John and I were in a group against other. Much like the other games, the few times we played she told me to be someone in particular. Someone I didn't even know who they were or what they did, and lost innumerable times against other people.  
We were talking through a microphone while waiting for Nepeta to connect, when Vriska gave me the news.  
"John and Aradia won't play!?" I exclaimed confused. Usually each game I played with one of them, we made a good team and got quite far.  
"Well… John and Aradia said they had to do some work, maybe for Physics or some shit, and they can't play today, Do you understaaaaaaaand?" Her voice, not even forced, was challenging, and I only had to accept that this time I was only going to play with Nepeta and Vriska. So Nepeta reconnected and the game started.  
Everything was good, but with some deaths from my part and Nepeta, but everything that usually used to happen. I got to Vriska's line for a moment, until something unexpected happened.  
aDIOSTOREADOR has slain Sivir bot  
"KS!" Vriska shouted from the other side. "YOU MAKE ME A SHIT OF KS, TAVROS!" She was furious, but it was temporary, or at least I thought that.  
"I'm sorry, Vriska, But… for the next time you have to be… faster" Nepeta and I were laughing a little, as she congratulated me.  
"You're gonna pay for this, Tav, and really hard" Then we kept playing normally until we win thanks to her.  
After returning to the main menu, She left the conversation having 'more important things to do', as I stayed with Nepeta.  
"Tavfuros?" Nepeta called from the other side of the call.  
"Uh… Yeah, Nepeta?"  
"Why don't we meet outside, instead out talking through here?" She giggled with her high-pitched voice.  
"Uhm, Ok! See you then, Nep!" I hung up through my computer, and went to tidy myself up to leave a few minutes before and meet with her like how I did with Aradia to go to school (But today was Saturday so I wasn't necessary for today).  
We walked to one of the rural parts were I used to go with Aradia or with Gamzee to pass the time, and sat down in the little shine that was emitted that cloudy day. I didn't have to cook today, because it was only weekdays, while weekends one had to prepare himself something in their own little cooker as everyone else had and was pretty useful.  
"Good game by the way, Tav" Nepeta said while her greenish eyes are perched on me and we both smiled calmly.  
"Uh, Thanks… Nepeta… You played really well too!" I closed my eyes a little, and laid back down in the grass.  
"The best part was when you killed Vriska's enemy!" She exaggerated her 'r' like Meulin, who was her big sister I had learned.  
"Vriska…"  
"Oh! Don't worry about her. You know how she is when she loses something, even if we win the game. But is just extremely arrogant. Everything is ok" She patted my back after I sat again to be more comfortable.  
"Mmhmm…" I wasn't very convinced, but it was enough.  
"At least she isn't that angry like when she had that affair with Terezi."  
"What affair?" I stayed curious and confused. Maybe they were things of the past and stuff.  
"So many things have passed before you got here. Most of them tragic in my opinion. But you'll have to know them in one way or another so it's better to tell you." She was kinda desperate, but happy, so she sat opposite to me and started narrating what happened years ago.  
"Vriska and Terezi where the best of friends that they had. Both, playing games or even going out together they were together and were the little but insufferable pair from other people's point of view. The two of them used to play FLARP like you and Aradia. They got to complete every mission and enemies that got in their way, and also people that bother them. They were a very strong group and nobody could mess with them. Except something…" She paused to breathe, and adjust herself leaning over a tree trunk as a backrest, then continued.  
"While they both grew during the days, Vriska turned to be more ambitious and dangerous. She started to have some problems with Terezi now that Vris started to get all the credit while she left the other as something nobody cares. Terezi and I tried to talk with her and get to an agreement, but she was completely individualist and competitive. Somehow after a week or something, of fight and strong arguments, the 'Final Round' came" She said like talking about a game's backstory of something fantastic, which made me more curious and it was rather interesting.  
"One day in Chemistry classes, we were with 3 other kids at the large tables of the Chemistry lab. Terezi and Vriska had to make their project while me and Equius have to make ours next to them, and then the daily fights started. Nobody actually cared because just nobody was astonish that their relation wouldn't go further than that, so they kept with their work while I tried to calm both of them down. But then Vriska made her last move. She took one of the chemical bottles they had and toss what was inside it on Terezi's face. To her eyes specially. She emitted a scream of pain, because I knew it was kind of an acid. It must have hurt a lot because a bit of it fell on my hand and it was quite painful for it to be just drops in the skin." I was aghast since the story turn interesting, but I didn't even bother to interrupt for her to continue.  
"I tried to help Terezi, but Equius didn't let me go to the fight for fear something happening to me. An ambulance took Terezi away and we didn't see her until almost a month later after the inccident. She was ok, nothing bad happened to her respiratory system or any other. But she couldn't see well after that. The doctors said that she was colorblind for the rest of her life, and we had to help her with the little trauma that had been caused. At first she took it like the worst that could have happen in her life, but soon enough she started to laugh at herself and her disabilities. Sometimes we talked about some colors, like the red or blue ones that got different tones of grey that identify them, but I never understand much what she said in her 'Rave Times'. Karkat and I tried to help her during the days, weeks, even months after what happened, and now she thank us very much about that.  
"And… What happened then between her and Vriska?" I asked, trying to not ask a stupid question or anything.  
"Well… they didn't talk during what rest for that year, and after that they begin general and simple conversations, but they didn't return to what they were, and maybe they will stay like that for a long time." She finished.  
"Ow… well… that's a story, uhm…"  
"Is not that much, honestly is pretty short compared to other things that had happened in the Academy."  
"More things?" If that was a short story, I didn't want to imagine the other, even if curiosity was winning this time.  
"Yep. One of them also has to do with Vriska, like her fights with Aradia or her courtship with John; as Terezi also got one of the largest problems in the past that had to do with Karkat and Gamzee…"  
"Karkat and… Gamzee?" They two were extremely friends with each other, I doubt they had a problem with both, but I was wrong.  
"Well… to make a long story short, before Vriska's and Terezi's incident, Karkat was Terezi's boyfriend during a couple of months. Karkat always invited her to stay with him and Gamzee or to go out, and were no more than a little happy pair. A bit of time later Gamzee and Terezi started dating secretly, without Karkat or anyone knowing it, jeopardizing their relation for over a month. Until Karkat found out, and let's say that everything was just plain fucked." Never or hardly ever I heard Nepeta say a curse or a bad word, maybe because of Equius's overprotection, but now that we were both in the little park we didn't care.  
"Both Karkat and Gamzee broke up with Terezi on bad terms, and they're relationship didn't reconciled until almost the next year, and year before you came, and months before Vriska's problem" (I personally don't know how the time line is going in your head so I'm just going to leave this part alone)  
"You shortened it a lot…" I said, trying to not appear harsh on her.  
"Well, there weren't that many details honestly, so it was kind of easy to make it short." I wanted to ask her more, because she seemed to know a lot about the past, but I thought for some seconds before saying it.  
"How much time you had been in the Academy?"  
"Uh…" She started to count and thinks with her fingers, until she gave me a determined and concrete answer. "5 years and a half. Even if I'm not one of the people that had passed more time in here compared to others. One of the newest guys in here is John, who came for about 11 or 12 months ago only, but he had adapted in here easily. Now he has his little group of friends and feels cool with it."  
"Well I have been here for over a month now, honestly, and I'm still not too fond" I laugh a bit, and she returned it with a high and cheery one.  
"Very soon you will do it and you'll ask yourself why you didn't do it soon." She played with a leaf that fell from the tree, until it tough ground and we both kept looking at it as the stupid people we were.  
After reacting, I looked at my phone, and I was astonished. It has been over 5 hours since we sat in here down the sun and beside a tree trunk, and neither of us both had lunch.  
"Happened something, Tavros?" she asked looking at me while I was still shocked about the hour.  
"Uh… n-no nothing, it's just… it's 3 in the afternoon now and… uh… we haven't lunch yet, even if I'm not that hungry… I uh…"  
"It's 3!?" She almost yelled, taking out her phone to have a proof of me saying the truth. "Oh my God, Oh my Dog, Oh my Gog…" She search for her messages and calls, and for what I could see, she had 3 missing calls from Equius. "I'm soo sorry Tavros is just that… Equius and I were going to out for lunch today and I think the time just passed too much. Surely he will be angry with me…"  
"And… why don't you run wherever you were going to go?"  
"I don't know where he is! I if I did, maybe he would have return anyway or be in other part…"  
"And why don't you go to his room? You said he uhm, turned back. Maybe he's there"  
"It doesn't matter, Tav… I'll talk with him and that everything was just a delay. I won't blame you or anything" She smiled for maybe don't worry me, but that worry me more, but I didn't show it and stayed calmed.  
"Well… What if we have lunch together? I could cook you something fast in my room and serve us."  
"It would be a bother to you, Tavros. I'll better call for Chinese Fo-"  
"No, no! It wouldn't be a bother… At all, come on! I stood up quickly, and Nepeta followed me to the Prospit building. Even if she was one of the Derse building, she could enter if she wanted and when he wanted, as a visit of to make work from school like experiments of projects for the classes. This time was the first one. We entered my room, and I told her to let herself comfortable in some place, so she chose sitting on my bed while asking me several times if I needed help cooking. I declined her, because usually when I did domestic things like cooking I preferred to make them all alone by myself. I finished, and called her (with the few inches that separate the bed from the kitchen) for lunch.  
"Even if I wasn't very hungry, honestly your food it's delicious" Nepeta said, almost devouring the food served in her plate.  
"Uhm, Thanks… It's not much actually" While we ate, both of us revised our phones for if we had any message that we got while doing other things and see what they said. As I checked mine, I saw some messages waiting to me read, so I open it quickly to see from who they were. They were from Gamzee. All of them. They were from almost 2 hours or 3.

-terminallyCapricious started pestering Adiostoreador at 1:13 pm—

TC: tTaAaAaAaAaAbRrOoOoO :o)  
TC: aRe YoU tHeRe, BrO?  
TC: …  
TC: BrO?  
TC: I jUsT wAnTeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiN iNvItE yOu FoR lUnCh  
TC: …  
TC: TaVrOs? :o(  
TC: tAv AnSwEr MeE  
TC: tAv…

-terminallyCapricious ceased pestering Adiostoreador at 1:22 pm—

I felt stupid. I explained to Nepeta what happened because she asked me before if I was ok. She just laughed a bit and told me that both of us had similar problems now. After eating with Nepeta she probably has to go with Equius and me with Gamzee, for them to don't worry and everything was just a very long walk.  
Nepeta left after helping me with some of the cleaning, even if I told her it wasn't necessary, she ended by helping me anyway. We said to each other goodbye and she went to the Derse building.  
I stayed in my bed without much to do, so I opened my computed and turned it on. I will see if I could play a game with Aradia now. But as soon as it was on, someone called the door.  
I thought it was Nepeta, maybe forgetting something in here, but when I opened the door, Gamzee was standing there with a worried face. I couldn't say much before he hugged me tightly, were we almost fell to the floor. I closed the door (we finished entering together, still hugged), and then I tried to get a chair for me to sit down, which was impossible honestly.  
"Tav… Where were you?" It was the only thing I could here since he had his face in collarbone.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Gamzee… I… went out with Nepeta, and the hour just flew away… so we, uh, came here to lunch and I…" I was choked by the level of my neck for how guilty I felt. His hand lay on my hair, stroking and pulling a bit from it. So I stopped talking when he silenced me to stopped crying (even if I wasn't, but my voice was breaking).  
"Tav, Shhh…. It doesn't matter. I went with my motherfuckin best friend Karbro. But you got me worried…" I just moved my arms to his back, hugging him back and whispering a little 'I'm sorry', which was responded by a low snort. "At first I looked for you in the surroundings of the building but you weren't there, and also knocked your door after sending you some messages. Then I motherfuckin went with Karkat, and after that keep searching for you, but you didn't show up"  
"Well… I got out with Nepeta and we didn't even have lunch after 10 minutes ago… I'm sorry…"  
"Don't be, Tavbro. You just went out with Nepeta and-"  
"I kept you worried. That's what I'm apologizing for…" That last phrase I said was without any stutter and cut and got quite confident when I said it, but I recanted because I didn't let him finished. He had glanced at me, and then stood up from my bed, which we were sat since a could reach it and fell offhand in it seated.  
He stayed in my room for a while, while we talked and I saw my computer waiting for something to see or just setting my eyes on something. Until he left because Karkat was looking for him to 'doing something important'. I told him I didn't mind if he left earlier, but then I stayed completely alone. Well, not completely.

-ArachnidsGrip started pestering Adiostoreador at 8:56 pm—

AG: Taaaaaaaavros ::::)  
AG: …For all the shit in the world, answer me!  
AT: uHHH,,,, VRISKA IT HAS ONLY. UH.. PASSED 4 MINUTES SINCE YOU,, uH,,,  
AT: mESSAGED ME,,,,  
AG: I know ::::)  
AT: ,,,  
AG:I just wanted to ask you something. A veeeeeeeery little thing…  
AT: nOW WHAT,,,, vRISKA?  
AG: I wanted to apologize a8out my attitude earlier, you know how I am… oh! And another thing…  
AG: I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow afternoon. Just as friends ;;;;)  
AT: wELL,, I,,,,,,  
AG: It'll 8e fun, come on!  
AT: uHHH,,,, oK,,,, I THINK,,,  
AG: Good! Tomorrow Saturday in the afternoon we meet up, 8ye!

- ArachnidsGrip ceased pestering Adiostoreador at 9:13 pm—

I stared at my computer for a while, until I just turned it off and started drawing to pass the time until it was time to sleep. I fill 2 sheets, without turning away my head about tomorrow having to hang out with Vriska, and possibly waste my time.

* * *

**God I think I fucked up with the quirks. A lot. So I'm sorry again ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Faves:** GayBabies, Powerhh, echidnaslayeggs, ooyafujikun; **I love you guys!**

**Thanks for the Follows: **Ookamiii, Powerhh, cemmy59, contagiousTrain, echidnaslayeggs, xX-smilez-Xx; **You are the best!**

**Seriously, all of you people that fav/follow/review, or even just reah this story, make me feel so happy and you ****_like _****it. You could say that ****_I matter..._**

**A-Anyways, heres the next chapter. Sorry if Vriska sound a little bitchy, but I don't hate her nor see her like that, She's just a teaser and like to mess with people. And I'm sorry if something messed in here, and I... think that's it!**

**Some of the Credit go to ModelP for the help!**

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when my cellphone started to ring with its default ringtone I never bothered to change. I let it ring, because maybe it was Vriska or someone that wanted to ruined my day in the first hours of the day. I covered my face with a pillow to try and block out the noise. It stopped ringing. I felt relieved for a while, until it started to ring again. In a bit of a foul mood, I grabbed my phone, not checking the caller ID to see who it was, I just answered it after a long sigh.

"-Hello?-" My voice sounded dead, without any happiness, which didn't surprise me a bit.

"-Mornin', Tavbro!-" I made a surprised sound as I listened to the lively voice on the other side of the phone.

"-G-Gamzee!?-" I almost dropped my phone if I hadn't managed to keep a hold on it.

"-Why so motherfucking surprised, Bro?-"

"-I uhm… uh…. I was sleeping and uh…-"

"-Shit! Did I wake you up?-"

"-Uh… No, no! Well… kind of… but it doesn't matter, uhm… Why did you call at this hour? Isn't is a bit early for it?-"

"-If by early you mean 11 and a half in the fuckin' morning, it's because I wanted to have lunch with you later on-" I almost dropped my phone again. I really slept that much? I didn't stay up late last night, I even went to bed an hour earlier, I'm not sure what happened or even why it happened. "-Taaaaaaaaaaav?-"

"I-I'm sorry, Gamzee… I've never slept in this late… in all my life honest… and I haven't even have breakfast yet, so… uhm…-"

"-Heh… ok, change of plans. I'm going there to join you for mother fuckin' 'breakfast'-" And hanged up. I stood paralyzed for a moment without reacting for some time, than practically sprinting to shower myself and dress as fast as I could. I hadn't even dried my hair with a towel when a knock came from the door, so I had to leave it, dripping over my shirt.

"Hi again, Tavbro." He said, and I simply smiled as he entered. He took a seat on my bed, it wasn't long before he noticed he had sat on my towel, I diverted my look to any other part of the room a little ashamed. But he just laughed and playfully threw it at my head. He kept laughing as I took the towel to left it somewhere near by and apologized for it.

"Want anything motherfucking special for breakfast, Bro?" He asked while looking everywhere around my room. I had decorated it a little more, putting some of the things my brother brought from our older home, on shelves or the walls.

"Uh… just something that counts as a lunch too, I don't think I'll eat then." I joke, so he hopped off my bed and went to look in my fridge and see what I had for food. He took out a lot of things, I didn't think I could eat all of that. He started to cook, while I helped with the cleaning when he left something out. I didn't know what he was doing, but I just let him do it, because he worked in his own unique way sometimes, and maybe this was one of those times. He finished cooking in about an hour.

It was a somewhat light lunch, that looked very tasty to the eyes, and I kept staring at it trying to figure out how he did it.

"Maybe it's not as motherfucking good as your lunches, but it'll take it over hunger for any day." He said, while he just took some little corners from my breakfast-lunch. I dare to taste it, taking some from the borders and making its way to my mouth, but as soon as I did it, I threw the spoon to the floor, and covered my mouth with my hand. My face was completely flushed and it burned to touch it. Gamzee was shocked to see me like this, almost choking on his food.

"Tavbro!" He shouted, jumping from his seat to go and succor near mine, beside me. "What's wrong!?"

"It's… spicy…" It was the more I could say while trying to fan air with my hands or anything I could find. Gamzee went as fast as he could with 2 steps to the sink, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and passed it to me, which I drained without even thinking. The water cleared up a bit the burning in my throat, but the taste was still in my mouth. Gamzee chuckled before taking my plate for me to throw it away, but he couldn't resist his urge waste it, so he polished off my plate for me.

"I thought you liked spicy thing, Tavbro. You know… cause the weekday lunches are so-"

"My… brother…" I said practically panting out the words, calming my mouth a bit and sensing my tongues and near part nerves. "-N-not me…"

"Oh…" He looked at my plate (now his) once more before continuing to eat, and me eating some smaller parts so I didn't burn my mouth with spices again. He asked me if I wanted him to cook something else, but I declined, I thanked him for the work he had done, even if it did set my mouth aflame.

"Uh… Sorry, Tavbro?" He apologized with puppy-dog eyes like it was raining outside and the only thing he wanted was to come in. I chuckled, after searching for my 3rd glass of water.

(Neon you never specified what ingredients Gamzee used in the meal. So I rewrote the scene as if Gam used a jar of spice for extra kick.)

"Doesn't matter… but… How much spice did you put in it, honestly?"

"Uh, well… just a bit…" He's doubting as I did, not sure if for joking or he really didn't know how to explain. "A bit. Yeah, a bit. Uhm… Maybe… Half of the jar?" His faced was blushed in embarrassment, so I acted a bit surprised.

"Half of it!?"

"At first it was just a bit. Then more of it fell right the motherfuck out accidentally."

"I ended just by having a little of spice that I just mixed in with the rest of the dish." While Gamzee stood up for maybe going to do something somewhere. Since I didn't have plans until 7 in the afternoon with Vriska, I accepted to go for a walk like we were normally used to doing when neither of us had anything to do. I found Dave in the way, where I started talking with him how I normally do.

"Yo, Tavros." He greeted with a raised hand. Gamzee didn't seem to like it much, because he stood in a defensive way behind me.

"Uh, hi Dave!" I greeted the same way.

"Hey, have you seen John?"

"No" Gamzee answer sharply, which scared me a bit his tone. "Now leave us alone."

"I wasn't talking to you, Gamz" Dave said, without losing his 'coolness'. So he started to look furious, and I had to interfere between them two to don't kill each other.

"Uh… D-Dave, I haven't seen John, sorry. Did you look in his dorm room?"

"Yeah, he's not there. And he won't answer his phone so I don't know exactly where he is."

"Uh… What if he's with Karkat?" The last time I saw them they were together, even if I couldn't say with much detail.

"I'll try and look there. Thanks, Tav, and see ya." He said, and walked over quickly while Gamzee glared at him angrily. He pulled me a bit and kept walking in silence. We didn't talked for 10 minutes, until he apologized, even if I asked him to not, because I didn't understand much of what happened in that time, between Dave and Gamzee, or just a bad first impression.

"Uh… Gamzee?"

"What, Bro?"

"Souldn't you be hungry? It'll be lunch time soon?" Gamzee stayed thoughtful for a while, until he laughed again.

"I ate your motherfucking food so I don't think so."

"Right" We both laughed and our conversation continued as always. I had a giant urge to ask him what happened in the Academy before I got here, but maybe it wasn't one of the brightest ideas for many reasons.

It was 3 in the afternoon already and we both were on the ground, the most usual of all, talking about whom knows what.

"Tavbro, why don't we go and see a motherfucking film? We'd see which when we got there and all that shit." He said that idea without warning. I hated to say what I was going to say, but it was the best for me to stay away from problems.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gamzee… Its n-not that I don't w-want to, I swear… but I got other plans for this afternoon… I'm so sorry we haven't been able to go together these days, but honestly me-"

"Doesn't matter, Tav." He said; with his normal relaxed voice that a lot of times he had when I was blaming myself of apologizing too much. "I'll go with Karkat. But… Can I ask what your motherfuckin plans are?"

"I, uh… was going to go out with Vriska…" He didn't seem to like me meeting with Vriska, honestly. Normally when I mentioned her, or say I was meeting up with her, his face lost its smile and put on a more serious expression, like now. "She told me she wanted to do something… and it was gonna be fun… I-I'm sorry" He didn't respond, and preferred to keep silent which felt very awkward, but then started a different conversation, which I was thankful for, honestly.

It was time for him to go, We parted and he went to look for Karkat. I stayed alone for about half an hour, until I saw a silhouette approaching me. At first I didn't recognize it, but then it was came nearer and nearer, until I could see details.

"You came early, Toreadork" Vriska said, laying one of her hands on my shoulder strongly. I ignored her intent of an insult, and then continue talking. "Let's get going"

So we went through a road, one that I had to follow and walk beside her.

"We hadn't talked since the game, Tavros. It was cool when we used to meet up like good friends, you know?"

"But… That was just yesterday…"

"I know, but anyway." She laughed in a form it made me doubt it was from something funny.

We kept talking until we got to a plaza that we needed to walk up a stairs to enter (seriously, how many 'rural parts' are in this Academy?), like many that are here, and then we got up there and sat in the grassy ground.

We talked for a short time, because then she brought up a topic that interested me.

"Maybe you already know this from other people… but I'll tell you anyway."

"W-What thing?"

"Well… as you and Aradia, I used to play FLARP" It was official. She herself said she played that game which she called 'the worst game that could have existed', for reasons I already knew and had to do with a color blinded girl.

"Really?" I tried to look amazed, which I wasn't very good at.

"Well yeah. Maybe you've heard about 'The Scourge Sisters' in that fucking game" Now I was excited, I had actually listened about them.

"Them!? Y-Yeah! I could never meet one because everyone said they were pretty experienced and I was just a rookie in that time…"

"Well now you're seeing one personally" She laughed again, opening up her arms like if she was presenting herself. "Did you ever think you'd meet one of them in person?"

"Uhm… not really… I never thought they were… someone like you or… if they even were from here…"

"Alright, but I'm actually not a local here, but from a place not too far from here so I just consider myself everyone here like my family." She looked more trust worthy in that moment. Not competitive like she always sounded or acted.

"I'm also from a nearby town… even if some of my relatives are from other country… t-that's why my accent and maybe-"

"I knew you weren't from here. The way you talk isn't common around here, no offence"

"But… you aren't from here either and you talk rather normal…"

"Well, that's because I was born there, but I was raised by my mother and older sister in this city"

"And your father? S-Sorry if it's too personal… I didn't-"

"He just works. We don't see him much, so I don't have much of connection with him. Even my mother doesn't. But we don't care." She moved her hand from a way to another while narrating her story. "But let's not get out of the topic; I wanted to talk to you about FLARP. You know, reminisce about my old times, even if it only happened a year or so ago."

"Uh… ok…"

"I was thinking and… well… I still remember my password for my account of that stupid game and…"

"You want to play with me an Aradia?" I tried to guess, but I was totally and completely wrong.

"What? No, no, no. I don't even remember how to play. I wanted to pass off my gear to you, like the armor or weapons… if you're interested of course."

"R-Really!?" I was pretty happy and excited at that moment. I, obtaining things of the famous Mindfang. How to not remember the time they were the Rival.

"Of course… but let's keep it our little secret" The last part she said it with a dark and sinister tone, so I was doubtful for a bit, but chose to accept the offer. She stood up, apparently finished our meeting, so I did the same. She told me she would stay a bit longer and just for me to leave. So I rushed to tell Gamzee and Aradia the good news I got, picking up my pace fast to the stairs to going down. But soon suddenly I felt Vriska grab both of my shoulders, one of her feet pressed in my back, launching me nimbly down the stairs down.

I fell face down to the ground, and started to roll by them, hitting myself in my arms and legs and head and actually complete body still falling. Until I hit the hard ground at the end. I felt an ungodly pain in my temples and the rest of my body; I could feel my head bleed from my eyebrows and near my temple, and to the floor. I was choking back a sob and the pain didn't leave me alone. Vriska got down the stairs jumping from the second to last step and then laughed when she reached the floor.

"I warned you, Tavros, You'd pay me in any way possible. Never forget that." She looked at my bleeding head then took my cellphone that flew a few inches from me, and left it almost 7 meters away. She then walked away with huge steps. When I was completely alone, I started to sob a bit. I couldn't shout, nobody would have heard me, besides I didn't even have the force to breath. I tried to hug my legs, but it was useless. Reaching for my phone was going to be a complete waste of time so I didn't even try at all. It was vibrating and ringing against the tiles, maybe Aradia or Gamzee or anyone who was asking where I was.

"Tavros!" I heard a very familiar and sweet voice. It was too feminine to be Gamzee, and too deep to it to be Nepeta. And that wasn't at all Aradia's voice. I felt she/it moved my shoulder a bit trying to 'wake me up' (which was painful), and I did a little movement with the hand to make sure she/it knew I was, at least, alive.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" She started to move me a little. I couldn't see who she was, my pain had blocked some of my senses. Then I stood up with legs weaker that I thought, and I saw my helper. I didn't expect my Geography teacher there honestly. She helped my get to the infirmary, which we got in 15 minutes, or probably more. We laid me down in a stretcher carefully. There wasn't nobody but us in the school, even not being that late as I thought. I took my phone on the way here, and I got it in my pocket. Mrs. Mendy took some things from the drawers nearby, and started to search for places I was hurt or had cuts, which wasn't difficult because my arms, legs and head where full of them.

"In general you aren't that bad" She said, taking some liquid from a bottle and spreading all over my wounds carefully, while I endure them the pain, sometimes squeaking. She finished and looked at my face. I was still sobbing and occasionally hiccupping, but she didn't actually see it for a while were I preferred it like that, but it didn't lasted long.

"Don't cry, Tav." She said, massaging my shoulders. "Calm down, everything it's alright." It reminded me when I sometimes fell down and scratched my knees and elbows, so her, instead of laughing like everyone else, she helped stood up and clean me up.

"Y-You w-won't say anything about t-this… r-right?" I didn't wanted to be the laughing stock in the school like I was for a moment in my older one, so I seek saying that with someone I trust much like my own teacher.

"Of course not, Tav. Just try to get well soon." She said, finishing and starting to right something in a paper for then to pass it to the nurse that wasn't doing her job, and then I don't know what they do next. I watched my cellphone to see who the messages were from on calls that I got while stamped on the ground. As I could imagine, a missed call from Gamzee and some messages from him too.

-terminallyCapricious started pestering Adiostoreador at 8:35 pm—

TC: TaAaAaAaVvVvRrOsSs :o)

TC: ArE Ya, BrO?

TC: bRoOo? :o(

TC: …

TC: ArE yOu AnGrY wItH mE, TaVbRo?

TC: …

TC: Im SoRrY bRo :o( …

-terminallyCapricious ceased pestering Adiostoreador at 8:58 pm—

I felt worse than how I physically felt. I left Gamzee alone, just for someone that I knew was never was going to do anything efficient for me and just cause me more damage. I didn't know how to feel now anger, sadness, or regret. I just asked my teacher if I could go to my room, but not before I asked her how she knew so much about medicine.

"Let's say that a person relatively close to me taught me." She said and help me stood and to go to my room.

Now I got a band crossing around my head four or three times, leaving close the wound were I got to bleed from and I could feel my blood and hurt more than the others wounds. I told her I lived in the Prospit building, and she was glad the she lived there too, in the teachers rooms. We talked the entire trail, while she explained to me how did teachers made their life here.

"They normally gave us those rooms if there was a need of staying someday here, such and exam revision or maybe other problems… Honestly I don't stay much here or very rarely because I have to take care of my family too. But it's good to know that one of my favorite students is also lodged some few floors down from me." We both laughed, so our conversation kept until we reached the building's door and I separated from her for her to go to her original home. I entered and started to look for my room, which was kind of difficult in the shadows. I could hear voices and sometimes screams from other rooms, but that was normal and the nights always were like that. Reaching my room (which I saw in the dark the number '7' in metal), I saw that some door further there was an opened room. Gamzee's room.

I didn't want to enter because maybe it was open at the moment and then it'd close, but something told me to go and check if everything was ok. I closed the door and I could see that one of the lamps in the nightstand was on, and lighted up part of the wall and my friend down in the bed, possibly sleeping. I sat in the border of his bed, seeming a little stalker-like from a random passer-by's point of view. I felt ashamed looking at him, and I couldn't see him without feeling guilty for leaving him and not doing something probably fun for him, for something that actually hurt me.

I touched his head carefully, twisting and moving his hair in circle, petting is softly. But there's a problem. He woke up. He started by stretching himself, and whining not of pain, but of being tired. He opened his eyes minimally, and looked at me. His expression change from a sleepy one to a surprise one drastically and really fast.

"Tavbro!" He almost yelled throwing himself onto me and hugging me by the neck, which was kind of painful because of what happened. "Y-you're here!"

"Uh.. Yeah… I think…" He got my neck between his arms, tossing me to the bed and didn't stopping hiding his face between his arms and my neck, quite happy as it seems.

"Bro, I looked for you and called you thinking that something happened to you. I tried to call your room and your phone, but you didn't answer either of them." Now he was looking at me deeply with eyes shining relief. "It's so awesome you're ok-" He looked around my forehead the bandage, and he couldn't avoid touching it, me enduring it. "Tavbro… What-"

"I'm sorry…" I divert my glance over the floor of his room.

"Why are you sorry?" He put his hand in my hair, pulling it a bit, doing something I was doing before.

"I couldn't go with you… t-to that place you… w-wanted to go and watched it… with me maybe, and… I'm really sorry for that because-"

"Doesn't matter…" His voice calmed me down while he made me lay in his bed, which first I resisted, but then give in and laid down, because I was also tired. And he then hugged me from under the arms, tickling me a bit and making me chuckle. He reacted also chuckling, and as soon as I could notice, he was already asleep. I kept stroking his hair, which was very soft, while he did little snores and my torso. In was pretty uncomfortable, but I couldn't sleep until later, when my head stopped hurting that much.

* * *

**For some reason I hate writting Dave, and also Gamzee is a little OOC, but I though that Maybe I could put some little headcannons in here, See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks **Echidnaslayeggs **for the review! And all the views!**

**I should have post this yesterday, but I forgot to ;-; **

**I liked writting this chapter, but probably I fucked up in some parts ;-; Anyway, here it is.**

**Credit to ModelP for the help.**

* * *

2 months flew honestly, and everything went better. The day after my accident Gamzee woke me up the same way I woke him up last night, which at first scared me until I remembered I slept in his bed that night. He became pretty close to me, and was the one I had trusted more than any other. Aradia and Nepeta kept being my best friends, and helped me a lot at school while I had to skipped the end of them to make lunch. John and Jade where also kind of close to me, and always, when Gamzee or Aradia where busy doing something else, I passed all my time with them, drawing or just talking with the 2 of them.

I've healed very quickly, but I had to explain to Gamzee what had happened that afternoon. He and Vriska didn't talk much after that, and that was one of the negative things that happened in this time.

Some days in these 2 months I opened my FLARP account, to find with the surprise of someone that sent 3 or 4 things anonymously. Even if I knew who they were from, I didn't talk with that person about that, because with her lesson it was enough. I got better in FLARP, with Aradia, and decided to give our team a name like Terezi and Vriska. We were now'Team Charge'.

Usually Wednesday's and Friday's afternoons, Gamzee and I went out somewhere else, like shopping, or to just chill outside and pass the time. Karkat didn't seemed to be bothered with the fact that Gamzee had a new Best friend, but Gamzee, for 'him not to be jealous', also called Karkat his best friend. While I practiced with my drawings and sketches, Gamzee drew sometimes some doodles in the corners of the pages, or at least he wasn't the best at drawing.

Today, a Monday, was lunchtime and we had finished before we thought we would. I was going with Gamzee and Nepeta with Equius, but my brother called me for to go and eat with him. I pardoned myself for a moment, and took my plate with me to open the door of the kitchen and found my brother eating at the little table that was there. As I known since a while, he was used to having lunch with some classmates, but apparently he wanted to talk in private with me now.

"Don't worry; it's nothing that important…" he said, swallowing what he had in his mouth. "Well, actually is really important"

"Just get to the point, Rufioh" I said eating one of my last nibbles of my food before dessert.

"I'll shorten it to not bore you." And he left his plate aside, finished. And from his pocket he took something out. Money. Something I hadn't seen in the time I have been here, because our payment went directly to our rent in the Academy. "They had raised our salary for the good work, Tav. We got money!" He said jokingly while I put my plate aside also, without finishing, and hugging each other because we weren't poor anymore. I saw Gamzee and Nepeta looked behind me asking things like what's happening and with a wave of my hand I told them that later I would tell them.

"Tavvy, What about going shopping this Friday?"

"S-Shouldn't we save it?" Since I was very young, I always got in mind that because I knew sometime it would be useful.

"Tavros"

"What?"

"We have money!" He said cheery while cleaning the plates and glasses and I went and help him some seconds later.

We finished at the same time nobody was in the cafeteria, but then someone opened the door and a familiar figure appeared from there.

"Rufioooooh~" Her voice a bit more high than Aradia peered from behind us. Then stood behind me and kept talking. "At what hour do we go?" Her pose make her shape and body more sensual, and her shirt kind of opened and skirt more short than it should be permitted, helped a lot with that.

"In just 5 minutes Damara… Heh, I was just having a conversation with my little brother" She looked at me then and I made eye contact. She had a lot of make-up, and her skin looked soft and defined.

"Oh, Of course… Tavros-chan" I didn't understand the half of the words she was saying, but I limited myself to smile at her. And she returned it chuckling.

"Y-yeah… I think… That's all for today, brother. Tomorrow at the same hour." Because of our periods and projects we didn't see each other much now, just weekends and lunchtime mostly.

"Do we go, Rufioh-kun?" She took him by the hand, and he blushed for a while, but then stopped quickly. I knew since a few days ago that Damara was kind of his girlfriend, but I wasn't completely sure about that. I sigh and begin cleaning the plates from the other side he left, without noticing some were still left on the other side. While I was cleaning, Nepeta, Equius and Gamzee came to the outside of the kitchen, were I served lunches, leaning in on the sample shelf and watching me clean.

"Do you need help, Tav?" Nepeta said. Equius joining her side and Gamzee almost lying with his hands in the shelf.

"Uhm… n-no thanks. I'll finish a bit late… but thanks anyway." I smiled and I emitted a low laugh, but Nepeta got away from the short wall. Then started to run to it and leaned out, falling in her feet beside where I was. I was scared for a moment, and then Equius in the short time started to talk.

"Nepeta!" he shouted while leaning his hands in the counter and Gamzee laughed to himself. You can't do that. It's completely foolish and I command you to not do it again"

"Nye, Equius" She hissed and took a plate on her own, preparing to clean it up. "I won't let a friend to be alone in here." And she started with the wash, grabbing a sponge and helping me. I gave her a quiet and almost mute 'thank you', while she smiled and we washed everything twice as fast. I could notice that Gamzee also wanted to do the same, but Equius 'commanded' him to not do it, because he needed to 'act his age', even if he was just months away from my birthday, and Nepeta was one of the youngest in the group, without counting Karkat and John, I guess. We finished kind of quickly, but the other 3 were late to their classes. I closed up the kitchen and ran off with Gamzee to our class, while Nepeta and Equius ran off to theirs.

I started to sit with Gamzee in classes after Aradia went with Sollux or Feferi some few tables back. I usually had to explain to him everything after the teacher said it, for him to at least know what the class was about. I stayed talking with him after classes and went to our almost-neighbor rooms to do our things. Me playing FLARP or something, while he wasted his time with Karkat or other people.

I still remembered when I found one of Gamzee's secret when I had to do project with him and Karkat. The short kid and I were going to his room to finish the project for the next day, when we found him in the floor, I'm wasn't sure if sleeping or passed out.

"This fucker was doing it again" Karkat grumbled trying to move Gamzee, he asked me to help him leaving him in the bed. At first I was terrified, but Karkat calmed me down. He started to search for something on the floor, until he found something that I didn't remember what it was because soon enough he threw it to the basket. I don't remember its shape or color, but, according to Karkat, it was a drug. The smell was heavy and almost toxic, and left the air like that. We had to wait for Gamzee to wake up completely, not to start the work as one would think, but help him to be ok. Karkat yelled and him while I had one of my hands in his back, massaging it for him to feel better. Then Karkat just left the room and Gamzee started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Tavbro. It's just a habit" He said while putting his hands on my head and rested on my back. I had to be strong for us to not fall to the ground, so it was kinda uncomfortable for some minutes.

"Uh… o-of course…" I knew that some people used drugs to just calm themselves down, such as for an illness they had. I'm still not sure what he has, but I preferred to not know, and just knead his back as I could. But he hugged me from the neck and I lost balance. We both fell to the floor, but neither of us moved. Karkat came back with some notebooks and other things when he saw us and threw everything to the ground.

"For fuck's sake, Gamzee!" He tried separating us, but it was kinda impossible, so he just left us on the ground until I asked him gently to let me go. We never did the work, and they gave us a week extra to finish it, making our score lower each day we didn't present it. But of course, that was an old story.

Now I haven't seen much that drug with Gamzee, which make me worry less and enjoy more. Karkat thanked me for some reason, telling me that since I got here; he hadn't consumed it that much unlike before.

Returning to the present, I was in my room, lying on my bed, doing absolutely nothing. All my homework was done, beside me, and my computer was on the other side. Aradia didn't want to play today because she had to study a script of one of the plays she had to present to have a good score.

But I turned on my computer anyway, waiting for someone to connect who I talked with, or talking about Nepeta, roleplaying. There weren't many people. Jade was on but she was shown in a 'Busy' emote. Kanaya and Terezi, I didn't talk much with them, so I don't think so. But Vriska was on too, and before I could close up my Handle, she had talked to me.

-ArachnidsGrip started pestering Adiostoreador at 5:18 pm—

**AG: **Heeeeeeeey Taaaaaaaavros.

**AT:** I DON'T HAVE MUCH ENERGY TO PLAY vRISKA,,,, mAYBE,,, aNOTHER TIME,,,,

**AG: **I wasn't looking for you for that Tavros, it was just to tease you and asked you something ;;;;)

**AT: **nOW,, uHHH,,,, wHAT?

**AG: **It's a8out something between you, and Gamzee.

**AT:** ,,,,

**AG: **You're very close to him, don't you?

**AT: **I,,,,,,,,,, gUESS,,,,,,

**AG:** Good, good. 8ut… How close you are with him?

**AT: ** wHAT,,,,, kIND OF QUESTION, iS THAT, vRISKA?,,

**AG: **I mean as if you're just friends… or have something more ;;;;)

**AT: ** i STILL, dON'T,,, uNDERSTAND MUCH, sORRY }:(

**AG:** I'll make the question easy. Your relationship with him is '8ros', right?

**AT: **uHHH,,,, yEAH, gAMZEE IS MY, uH,, bEST BRO }:)

**AG: **Very well. That explained to me aaaaaaaall I needed.

**AG: **It's just for telling you… a little secret I know since not long ago.

**AT: **'lITTLE SECRET',,,,?

**AG: **Yep. You wanna knoooooooow it, Tav?

**AT: **iS IT, bAD KNOWING IT,,,,?

**AG: **In your case, I don't know. 8ut I'll tell you anyway, 8ecause I know you're dying to know.

**AT: **,,,,

**AG: **Gamzee may have a… bit of an attraction towards you, you know… the good one ::::)

**AG: **And he had 8een hiding it 8ecause of the fear of you rejecting him.

**AT: **uHHH,,,,,,,,,,,,, i,,,,,,,,

**AG: **8ut of course, that takes to another consequent not too good…

**AG: **We all know a8out Gamzee drug,

**AG: **And let's say you are not the exception.

**AT: **wHERE DOES THIS, uHH,,, tAKE US, v-vRISKA?

**AG: **Eeeeeeeeverything he does or says no doesn't get any sense or are false, isn't it?

**AG: **Well, that could explain the topic talked before this ::::/

**AT: **i STILL,,,, uHHH,,,, dON'T UNDERSTAND, mUCH, vRISKA,,,,,

**AG: **You want me to tell you once, Taaaaaaaav?

**AG: **Everything Gamzee feels for you is F8K8!

**AG: **I'm not sure, but when he met you, or practically met us all, he was down that drug effect of his.

**AG: **So it's pretty 8ig and almost official that everything he feels for you is completely and a8solutely effects from it. Everything.

**AG: **I'm sorry for 8een harsh on you, Tavros. 8ut you needed to know it one way or another.

**AT: **,,

**AT: **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**AG: **Aww, Tav. You don't have to 8e like that.

**AG: **Come on. For you to feel 8etter, I invite you out tomorrow afternoon.

**AG: **I know you won't trust in me 8ecause of what I did to you few months ago, 8ut that's the past.

**AG: **And also it was a lesson for you.

**AG: **What do you say? ;;;;)

**AT: **uHHH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**AT: **,,,,,

**AG: **Forget the fucking past, Tav.

**AT: **i,,,,, i GUESS SO,,,,,,,,, iF, uH,,,, yOU ARE OK WITH IT,,,,,,

**AG: **Perfect!

**AG:** See you tomorrow maybe in classes or in the afternoon, 8ye! ::::)

- ArachnidsGrip ceased pestering Adiostoreador at 6:21 pm—

I felt like my heart stopped in that moment and everything I knew and saw was a terrible and horrible nightmare. How… How can that have an explanation? I didn't know weather to believed in what Vriska said, which I doubt, but what she said was pretty logical… I don't know what to do. Gamzee would have told me and… Of course he would have told me, that fucking drugs effects were a doom. Maybe he didn't even have that illness he said he had and… ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I felt furious but at the same time very sad. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to dig myself a hole and die in it. And for more shit, I was going out with Vriska tomorrow.

I watched the conversation, re-reading it 3 times, trying to find any clue of a plan she had made, but I didn't find anything. Or I was a really bad searcher.

I hear the door getting knocked by someone. I didn't want to talk with anybody right now. I felt a river of tears falling down my cheeks to my bed, and I breathed heavily, just sobbing. I cleaned my face with my sleeves, and went to answer the door, which was the worst idea ever.

"Tavbro, it's good to see you in here, 'cause I wanted-" No. Oh no. Not _him_. I felt like I shouted something at him, but I wasn't sure if an insult or non sense, but his shocked face was there when I pushed him aside and went running to God knows where. I'm not sure if I closed my door or not, but I just kept running until there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. I couldn't sleep in my room today, so the only thing I could do to get away was going to the Derse building, to the person I knew the most. Aradia.

"Tavros?" She opened the door, rather surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I… and…" I could form any words right, so she, seeing my red eyes and tears all over my face, let me in and sat me down her bed while she comforted me the best she could.

"Tavros, Tav, Shhh… Whatever it is, everything ok now…"

"N-No… N-No it i-isn't…" I sobbed a lot.

"Tavros…" She did circles on my back, leaving me to cry in her shoulder. "Want to… Want to explain what happened?"

I shook my head the best I could. Even if she was one of my best friends, I wasn't ok to tell her what happened. She understood and let me lay on her bed fondling my arms and shoulders, calming the tension in them.

"C-Can I… Can I stay here to sleep t-tonight? If you d-don't care… of course, I… I-I can't sleep in my-"

"Of course" She said in an almost sweet and maternal voice "But I don't have anywhere you can sleep, you could sleep here in my bed but-"

"Doesn't matter…" I said, smiling her a bit, but still sobbing. "The floor is ok by me…"

"I won't let you sleep in the floor, Tav! Not, in your state…"

"I don't care, Aradia… I'll just be for a night or two. But thanks for the offer."

She signed lamenting a bit, but then gave me a pillow and a thick sheet for me to don't be cold or uncomfortable at night. As it was too early to sleep, she turned on her computer, very similar to mine, and show me her character.

She told me she also received some anonymous things, not as strong as mine, but much better than the old one she had. She was also kind of cross with Vriska, so I didn't tell her about who was, maybe to not have problems later.

We passed the evening-night talking and laughing, almost forgetting completely what I was doing there or that I've cried. I notice her bead was undone. Maybe she was lying in there when I came.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up… Aradia…" Even if it was MUCH earlier to actually be, I apologize if it was necessary. She didn't understand at first until she looked at where we were sitting in the undone bed.

"Oh! You didn't wake me up, Tav. I was reading one of the scripts for Drama. I normally do that and it's undone because I was kinda cold, is all."

"Uh… heh… Ok…" So I moved a bit for her to lay down looking to the roof, like if it was something interesting to see the white paint. I did the same, carefully to anyone of us to not feel uncomfortable, so she just talked lowly then.

"Would you care…" She made a pause, before continuing with the question. "Would you care telling me what happened? Just generally if you don't want to say details… just… so I could help you a bit."

I doubted in answering her. Each and every one of the answers in my mind weren't that good, and they left seconds later I wanted to say them.

"I… had a… L-little fight with Gamzee… is all…" I almost spitting the words doubting if I said them clear.

"Very well…" So she sat herself, and took her phone. I saw that she started to write something and often it vibrated. Then she left it back.

"Something happen?" Her face between happy and was chuckling.

"Nothing…" She kept reading her phone and replying things.

"It cannot be anything if you're, uh, laughing" I laughed at it.

"Well… I told Sollux about the problem you had with Vriska some months ago… and he made a little plan of… hacking her computer"

"Really?" My voice turned from doubtful to active.

"Just see by yourself." She tossed me her phone to watch what it said. I couldn't keep myself quiet for more than 10 second.

-ArachnidsGrip started pestering apocalypseArisen at 8:15 pm—

**AG: **Aradia! You were right all this years.

**AG: **I'm a fucking bitch with no life that likes to tease everyone~

**AG: **And also my hair is horrible.

**AA: **uhh… Vriska?

**AG: **You were alway2 my role model!

**AG: **wait… shit that wasn't supposed to be like that.

**AG: **always my role model!

**AG: **And I wanted to tell you thahtfuybrjleim5thbhoe

**AG: **S8LLUX C8PT8R G8T 88T 8F MY F8CK8NG C8MPUT8R!

**AA: **pppphhhtt…. S0llux g00d j0b

**AG: **I'm not Sollux I'm a fucking bitch that doesn't have any 2en2e of huierfhiefrsefrhfrjufkoserkhoerut8

**AG: **D8 N8T H8CK M8 S8N 8F 8 B8TCH!

The conversation continued, but I and Aradia were almost without any breathe because of laughter. Some tears were released from Aradia's eyes from it, and I was punching the bed with little kicks because my stomach hurt.

I told Aradia to say hi to Sollux from my part if she was talking with him, and I was already a bit tired and surely it was 10 at night, and tomorrow I got classes. I left Aradia laughing in her bed while I went a bit more far and put in the floor the pillow and the thick sheet she lend me. Aradia kept writing and watching her phone, when my eyes felt heavier than normal, and I fell asleep in a short time.

* * *

**Sollux hacking Vriska is the best. and also sorry if there're mistakes in the quirks, See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, Thanks so much for the views and visitors. Much appreciate! And thanks **Dorodorocatchman** for the Follow!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update,This was supposed to be submitted 2 days ago but my mind was on other things. But I got some news at the end of the chapter so please read.**

**But the chapter is here now ^^'**

**Thanks ModelP for the checking.**

* * *

I woke up, or actually was woken up, by Aradia who had awoken earlier and we usually do. At first I scared myself wondering what I was doing in here, but then I remembered everything that had happened yesterday and my smile was gone. She didn't offer me the best of breakfasts, but it was just to tide my hunger until lunch, because I didn't eat through breaks. I couldn't change clothes. Aradia could lend me anything but it would be weird and awkward, since the majority of it were dresses so I declined quickly. I felt kinda dirty using the same clothes as yesterday and at night, but I'd endured with it through the day. After she finished and got out of the bathroom all brushed and trimmed, we left for school together. (Fortunately almost all my books and notebooks were in my locker and I didn't have to go and looked for them in my room). I saw the Prospit building one more time, where the window of Gamzee's room was closed and the curtains too. As all the ones in there too.

While we were talking on the way to school, sometimes I spaced out and she had to repeat the things she said. She told me to not bother myself with Gamzee's problem, whatever it was, because sooner or later we would go together again as good 'Bros' we were.

In the first class, everything was ok. Aradia went to sit with Sollux, while we waited for everyone to get here, so I joined them. They talked and laughed about what happened last night. Vriska had came furious into Sollux room, almost kicking the door off its hinges. Aradia went to visit him in his bedroom (which for some reason I didn't notice) and was with him when it happened. They were laughing uncontrollably as she tried to enter. The night guard came to the Derse building and took Vriska out of the place because it was past cerfew and Vriska wasn't in her room.

We kept laughing when we noticed that everyone was ready to start class. Jade was seated drawing at a table, so I sat next to her, and she greeted me cheerfully.

As class passed, we didn't talk too much, just telling her what happened last night and laughing silently for no one to know. Then the class elapsed normally, while waiting for the bell to ring and classes to: Chemistry.

I went to my other class, looking in my locker for the things I needed and then getting to class. Everything was normal up till now. But when I sat myself down I forgot that I had classes with someone that obviously knew about the problem, and I'm not talking about the one between Sollux and Vriska.

"Hey, asshole. We need to talk" Karkat. He sat next to me, something I didn't think he would do in his entire life until now.

"Uh… K-Karkat…"

"I don't care if I'm seated next to you instead of some other brainless bastard in here. I need to talk to you." The classes had started and I began copying the activities of today from the board. "I… I'm not sure what happened between you and Gamzee last night" I kept silent, avoiding eye contact, and just looking into the void. " But... Gamzee came to my room, confused and sad, which is REALLY WEIRD in every sense because you know how he is. What happened?" He finished with a sound that sounded like a growl.

"He… n-no… it's nothing at all…" I tried to excuse myself, but he didn't look satisfied.

"How can it be fucking nothing if he came to my room almost in tears!?"

"Vantas and Nitram!" The teacher shouted as everyone in the room turned to look at us. Karkat might have spoken a little too loud. "Keep quiet if you don't want to go to the director's office!" Mr. Slick was kind of demanding and was in a bad mood. We all knew that. So the smallest noise set him off, even if we weren't yelling at all (or him really).

We got off with a extra homework, which bothered Karkat because, as he said, his 'afternoons where very busy and precious of time'.

I just waited for my break until the bell rang and everyone was getting out. I made sure that I wasn't caught by Karkat, and left quickly as if I had something important to do. I left my things in my locker and got out there, avoiding Karkat, even if he had classes with Gamzee at this hour. I stayed outside, trying to find something to do with my time, when I got interrupted by 2 familiar people I was very glad to see.

"Taaaa-fur-ooooss!" I felt a bear hug from behind me, and I instantly knew from who it was that high speech voice.

"Uh… Hi Nepeta!" I said, and looked more carefully. "… and Equius"

"We didn't know we had the same break together! Mind if we join you?" She said and looking directly and me with her piercing green eyes. I shook my head, and started to walk with them to nowhere apparently.

"We hadn't roleplayed lately, for time reasons honestly" Nepeta apologized. "But I hope that wasn't a problem at all" and then smiled at me.

"Uhm, no, no! It's not that big of a deal, actually, I've been with Aradia and Jade… and Gamzee…" I didn't like the tone I had when I said his name, because I was still devastated from the 'truth' that I didn't know if was true or not. "But I've got time to do this." I search between some papers and pages on my sketchbook that I kept, and I found it seconds later. I passed it to her and she almost started screaming of happiness.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was the only thing I heard escape from her mouth before she was hugging me tightly and jumping at the same time. "Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!" Equius tried to calm her down, but he failed, while I chuckled a bit. "It's beautiful, Tavros! I never thought you would do it, but you did. My roleplay character!" She saw each detail and each stroke I've done on the paper of her drawn character. It was one of my best drawings even if I did say so myself, and I actually drew it at night, where I felt more 'inspired' than other hours.

"It's, uhm… great you liked it, Nepeta." I said, scratching the back of my neck and head.

"Like it? It's Purr-fect!" She hugged me again, when the bell rang. The minutes have passed really fast, but I was still worried about Gamzee. I still did not know what to feel, but guilt was one of the emotions that lurked in my mind. Now I had classes with Nepeta, so we took Equius to his other class and left together.

The day went by normally, and I still felt a kind of uneasiness in my mind that didn't leave me alone, so sometimes I had to look back to see if it was someone that I could walk with, or just to check if Gamzee or Karkat was there. Lunchtime was pretty silent between my brother and I, because I didn't want to go with the others now because of reasons. So now I was going to my room, when I remembered that I was meeting with Vriska. So I hurried my pace and went to my room quickly.

It was the same state I left it in the other day, and at least I still had the keys in my backpack, like always in emergency situations. The first thing I did was change clothes, which didn't take me long. Then started to do Mr. Slick's class homework that he gave us, which was complicated in general, but I gave it my all. I was struggling with a question, when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Nobody was calling, but it was a little alarm that I didn't remember programming it. It said "Meet Vriska" on the screen, and looked at the time. Almost an hour and a half, then I had to go and met with someone I didn't even want to see.

I left quickly, and went to the rural garden we always met up when we did something. I didn't find anyone when I got there. I thought that they wouldn't come, until some time passed and someone was calling my back. I turned around and there was her.

"You're early, punk" _Honestly, you're just late,_ I said in my head, and kept it there. "Very well"

At her side was someone, who I didn't recognize. He wore dark aviator-like shades like Dave, but they had a sharp bit in the end like Terezi's. His sleeveless shirt showed off his defined muscles but they were a bit small, and his hair was spiky, going to one side, with red tips, very similar to my brother's. Vriska, seeing me confused, laughed.

"Tavros, he's Zubein. Zubein Genido. An old friend of mine." I could breathe a tense air like when talking to Dave, which made me uncomfortable. **((Here I present you and old character (actually fantroll) I had, but no longer use. Just wanted to have a partner for Vriska and I couldn't think of anyone else. Don't worry, he won't appear much.))**

"Sup?" He said, and I stayed quiet, breaking our eye contact (I couldn't tell, because the dark shades didn't let me see his eyes), and then Vriska put a hand on both our shoulders.

"It's still early, you two should get to know each other while I check on something" And then she left for a while. We both sat down, in a very awkward moment, and we couldn't talk until he started a conversation. Apparently, he was one of the bullies that kicked me almost 3 months ago, but he laughed because it was one of many lessons I'd learn in life, and wouldn't actually be useful because 'I was a complete and innocent moron'. His deep voice bothered me a bit, but then the conversation turned more light, and if I still doubted a lot and my confidence was down in it. Until Vriska came back, sitting in a little hole between us.

"Uh… V-Vriska?"

"What do you want?"

"H-How… uhm… much time… do we have to stay here doing… n-nothing?" I was tired, but if I could get out there, I wouldn't know what to do and probably everything would be worse.

"Well, if we want this to work, we have to wait until nightfall"

"N-Night!?" It was just 5 in the afternoon, and waiting with the 2 of them until night, I would go crazy at any moment.

"We have to wait until the dead of night if we want this to work so shut up"

And so we waited till _the dead of night_. There was nobody. Absolutely no one, near of far away. According to my phone, it was 10:13, so Vriska stood up and put her hands in her hips.

"Enough time. Stop gabbing and let's kick this plan into action." Her voice sounded like the villains' voices when they're plan is going perfectly, until someone comes and fucks it all up, and then the credits start. But of course, it was because of her adventuring spirit that games like LoL or FLARP had left her before. We walked towards the school, which was really dark and silence without the annoying sound of people talking loudly and without caring about the others.

Zubein pulled something from his short pockets, something I couldn't see with detail for a long time, because he introduced it to the lock and started to play with it. Some minutes later, it was open.

"Good job, Zubein" Vriska said, as impressed as I was.

"A pleasure, _Mindfang_" And he opened the door, and the 3 of us entered, closing the door behind us. I was scared knowing that now we were here; completely locked in without any escape unless Zubein open the door again. So they started to walk by the halls, dark with a little breeze of the wind through the windows (Thinking back on it, It'd have been less criminal if we'd have entered through them instead), whistling like a horror movie that I didn't like to watch. So we reached a door, which I didn't recognize for who, but I went there often. The guy took out his key again, and started to play with it and the lock again. Until it opened.

"It's my little friend. My master key" He said showing it to me up close, and I could see it shine more in the light of the moon. I never understood how they worked, but they were fabulous. He took it from my sight, and then entered.

It was dark and shallow, and any kind of light from a very small window couldn't get there. Vriska search through the drawers, which she had inspected before in our last class. She took some trash bags and tossed its contents to the ground.

I couldn't say for certain what they were, but I could see nails, something like a knife and a spray. And some rotten trash that smelled horrible.

"Take my jacket, Tavros" Vriska took off her jacket, leaving it on my shoulder while she took some things and started to use it on the walls or tables. Zubein did the same, while I was there, holding the jacket, doing nothing more than watching everything.

I felt sick again. Not because I was, but because I was watching an act of vandalism, and I was involved in some part. Vriska and the other guy finished and left the room as fast as they could. But something had remained within. Vriska's jacket. I didn't bother in returning to it or asking them to take it out, but maybe it would cause problems if Vriska noticed it.

We passed from room to room, a total of 5 or 6. In each one doing very similar things until they finished on one of the lasts levels, were the way was cut by aberrance and was cut.

We sat, I, shaking for some reason, and the two of them started to laugh. A lot.

"Oh, my God" The dude said. "This'll be the best prank of all when they noticed"

"The best prank lately. Even since 2 years ago" They kept laughing while I stayed in silenced like if I was a bustle. So Vriska went where I was and stood up. "Tavros, this will be so awesome when they see it"

"Uh… I…"

"Oh! And also I wanted to tell you something else" She approached me, and I felt intimidated.

"Uh… W-What, Vriska?" My voice was shaky, which made Zubein laugh.

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?" _How couldn't I. It made me uncomfortable for these 2 days._

"Uh… y-yeah, I think…"

"Very good. Cause I'll be giving you a little test to make sure of that" She was so much faster than me that she took me by my shirt's neck and made me standing on my tiptoes before I knew what was happening, I was paralyzed. Even being almost the same height as her, she was looking down at me, still trembling.

"If you were in a dangerous situation like this one. You would call Gamzee or Aradia to save you, wouldn't you?"

"I-I guess…" I didn't understand where this was going, but what I _DID_ understand is it was bad.

"Good." She let out a bit. "And if you were in _this_?" She pulled me higher and…

Oh, God. Now I was hanging over the emptiness. Pulled by Vriska from my shirt's collar, almost chokeing. My head made adrenaline shoot through my body and I couldn't control my trembling hands. How wouldn't I be like this? I made a stupid move, and I fell to the void.

"V-Vriska… Y-You're s-scar-ring me…" I said the best I could in an plea for her to stop, but she started chuckling.

"Oh yeah? So why don't you call Gamzee to save you? Or even Aradia?" She said, with an evil look about her.

"Gamzee…" I started to pray. At first I only said their names like Aradia, or Jade quietly, but they soon became horror-filled screams. The best I could shout wasn't with the lungs, but with the stomach. Vriska's smile fell from her face, and changed to one of indifference. She returned me to the steady floor, where I stood paralyzed, while she kept my neck in her hands.

"It's time to fly, _Peter_" She get close to me, and kissed me for brief second, her lips just brushing mine. I didn't understand anything and my head was spinning in circles, almost short circuiting. But as she pulled away, she put one of her feet in my stomach, and pushed me. Pushed me down to the void.

I didn't fell much while falling, until my head caught up with itself, and then lost itself again, hitting against the ground extremely hard.

My sight blurred. I couldn't shout or move. Everything was growing dark and I was much more scared than usual.

_'Someone...'_ I thought

_'Help… Me…' _I cried in my head as I succumed to the darkness

**Karkat POV**

"For all the shit in the world, Gamzee, Wake up you MORON!" My morning weren't normal anymore, but always very tedious. Since the imbecile, Tavros, haven't slept here or had stayed in this build for how long, two days? Anyway, the time he hadn't been here Gamzee hasn't been in the best of moods, and consequently neither have I, because I had to take care of him more than I usually do. He woke up with his eyes closed, just listening to my ranting about standing up or we would be late. I at least got him in order in a complete hour, with only 5 god damned minutes remaining to get there on time.

Gamzee didn't smile anymore. I didn't know that fuckers like Tavros disappearing from the face of the Academy for 2 night and two days would effect him this much. Fortunately, I had a copy of Gamzee key, because god knows if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't open for me or go to classes on time. Seeing his face and expression scared the shit out of me reminding me the old Gamzee I used to know.

I've often heard him say that Tavros was 'the cutest boy in the world he had ever met' and often saw him talking about him and how his day was. But, now seeing him like this was something worse that the movies I saw with that piece of shit, John.

We finally reached the school, and as we opened the door, the bell rang. Luckily we had the first and the second classes together, so it made it easy for me to go to classes with him so he didn't stay wandering like a zombie. We were on the way to our first class, we took a turn, that got us to a longer hall that took us to classes directly. I couldn't see what or who was there, but It just surprised me that the night guard was there, shouting because of being awake at that hours of the day when the day guard should be up instead. I didn't give a shit, and kept pushing Gamzee through the deviation hall and on to class.

The numbfuck I didn't want to refer to right now or ever for that matter, wasn't there, so I had to sit with Gamzee, like I used to; while I had to let John sit with that piss poor boy band reject, Dave Strider, chuckling and talking. We were copying the board, when director Scratch entered like it was an everyday thing. Some people stared, while other kept talking as happy as can be. But soon enough some started to laugh, by the way the director saw our teacher's confusion.

When got in here, the room smelled like someone had took a shit and then smeared it everywhere in the classroom, the teacher's desk was full of cuts that said things I personally felt he deserved. But soon the director knocked on the table, meaning that everyone had to pay attention, weather they wanted to or not.

"Students of the Academy, I came here to notify you all about somethings, one of them you might have already found" He coughs, clearing his throat "First, someone or something may have made some kind of… pranks and traps in the classrooms levels upstairs similar to this one." He paused for 2 seconds. "That's an act of discourtesy and property damage. If anyone of you know, as a consequent, is the culprit and any testimony you may want to say, said it now, in front of everyone."

Nobody talked, the whole room was as quiet as a mouse, so quiet, I could even hear the breath of someone at the end of the classroom. "Thank you. And last but not least." He cleared his throat again, and took a step forward. "The student, Tavros Nitram…" He made another pause, from where I was I could see John and Dave raising and looking steadily to the director. Then I noticed Gamzee, were his eyes were locked and fixed on him like if he lost sight of him he would die. "He, uhm… he won't be coming back to the Academy… And if you got any questions I'm afraid we can't answer them. We wish we could give you more information, that is all. Thank you for your understanding." And saying that, he left the room.

Comments like 'Did he died?' or 'Why he isn't coming back?' were heard lowly across the room, but soon everyone was taking they're own theories.

There was a moment of silence in the room. John had his head in his hands and Dave stroking his back. Possibly crying, and I couldn't help him, because I noticed Gamzee. His face was still, very unlike him. His expression was between shock and misunderstanding. He looked like he was… dead.

"Gamzee, for the love of all that is holy, d-don't cry… Gamzee you need to move forward, this may be… HUGE bad news to you and… God Gamzee please… Please don't cry…"

* * *

**I feel bad but good at the same time by making this chapter.**

**Ok, the news. Uhm... Well, I'm having 'tecnical problems' with the upcoming chapters, so now I have to re-write them completely. 6 or 5 chapters most likely. Anyway I'm in the process of re-writting them now so probably there won't be updates for a while.**

**But that comes to another problem. I'm rather OTL right now, both because of the problem with the chapters and some personal problems, and I can't find much of an encouragement for me to move quickly, so I'm really sorry for that.**

**I'm now sure how much this 'hiatus' or break will last, but I'll try to make it short, and for it to don't last longer than a month or 2.**

**So I apologize again, as for the OOC or any problem with the chapter too. And also for leaving the story in this very moment.**

**See you next time!~**


End file.
